The Hero and The Inventor
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wasn't having the best of days..that is until he comes across a certain pink haired inventor. (SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT READ PAST THE YAKUZA ARC IN THE MANGA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) (Title updated due to a previous mistake on my part, I apologize)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Izuku Midoriya was not exactly having the best of days, it all honestly centered around his two best friends starting a romantic relationship as of today.

Sure, he was happy for them but, he couldn't help to feel a little lonely, since for the longest time he did have feelings for Uraraka, to be more precise since the entrance exam, when she saved him from falling…twice.

It wasn't just because she saved his life but, it was because she was the first girl to ever really give this shy awkward mess the time of day. He had a feeling that she had liked him back, but was proven wrong by the events of today, it wasn't like he was going to ask her out yet, it was really just…he…Midoriya was just sad that any chance he had with any girl was now gone.

The green haired boy continued to be lost in thought as he usually was, walking to the support course workshop, his iron soles needed some repair after an, unfortunate incident, involving a sparring match with Bakugo, and well…it ended the way he expected.

"You think after so long he would dial back on the blood rage," Midoraiya sighed as he pulled out his dented to absolute crap iron sole, "Well, Hatsume should be able to do some repairs."

Izuku had finally reached the workshop, knocking on the door, then stepping back a few feet, considering the last time he was there an explosion knocked him to the ground, and he had experienced enough trauma with explosions lately.

The door was thrown open sporadically, causing him to flinch and get into a defense stance, "Don't kill me!"

...

There was a brief awkward silence before Midoriya slowly opened his eyes, to see Mei Hatsume with her goggles down staring at him, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Midoriya, whats up, what needs some fixing, you need a new costume, weapon, arm engines, jet pack, robot well I haven't worked out that one yet but its still needs some field work, and I think you'll be perfect for that!" Hatsume rattled off as she got more and more in his face.

"N- wait did you just say robot- wait no, no, I just need you to repair my iron soles…that I…busted." Izuku blushed and nervously held out his damaged footwear.

"Oh, well that's simple-and boring, come on in!" The enthusiastic girl pulled up her goggles, and quickly turned back into the shop, with Midoriya following behind.

He took a quick glance all over the messy shop, various parts laying around, and several unused inventions all piled up in one corner and even reached inside the air vent, some of them interested him like an arm cannon, and a mini race car shoe, but the others just left him in confusion like the…grandfather clock?

His thoughts were quickly disrupted, when-

"Alrighty then, just hand me the sole, and ill have it done in no time!"

"Oh, ok," Midoriya placed the sole on her work bench and Hatsume got started.

"You can sit over there while I work if you want," Mei pointed over at the chairs in the corner.

"Alright…thanks," Midoriya's mood was hard to hide from others considering how open and emotional he was, he didn't exactly want to come off as a sad sack or a jerk but, having faced so many obstacles like: fighting Overhaul, the death of Nighteye, the festival, a spar with Katsuki, and the final nail in the coffin, losing Uraraka.

He was just really spent emotionally, something Hatsume took note of, as he sulked over to the chair and sat with his head hanging low in near, complete hopelessness.

After a couple minutes of straightening out the dents, Hatusme decided to break the silence, she wasn't used to seeing him like this and frankly, didn't like seeing him in such a state of depression.

"Hey Midoriya, what's going on, you don't look so good."

"It…it's nothing Hatsume, it's just a personal thing."

"Well I knew that silly, I want to know how I can help," Hatsume cheerfully stated with her massive smile.

"I, really don't think I should go into it, honestly, I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

'Wow, this must be seriously bad if its got him like this…' the inventor thought, still trying to keep her spirits up, "Look, whatever it is, I promise I'll keep it secret for you, it won't leave this workshop, Power Loader is out so it's just you and me."

Midoriya's head still hung low, trying to resist the offer, but also wanting to accept it, All Might was busy in a meeting, his mother was at work, his best friends were out of the question, and Mirio was out with friends.

However, the scales tipped over in Mei's favor when she left her work bench to sit next him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, it'll make you feel better if you do," giving him a comforting look, while patting his back.

Midoriya raised his eyes to look at her, and blushed a little, seeing her smile and pleasant eyes and once again turned his head down to hide it.

Normally, he would freak out if a girl was touching him, but in this case, he was too far gone to care about that, but her welcoming characteristics, made him more at ease, losing his gloom mood a little, and after a minute of silence, he mustered up the courage to speak.

"It's a girl problem."

"Ohhhhhhhh, let me guess uhhhh the brown-haired girl you always talk to?"

"Uraraka."

"Yeah, that's the one, sorry I'm really bad with names." Hatsume rubbed her neck, a little embarrassed at the fact.

"Her and Iida...had started dating today, and I've had feelings for her since we first met at the entrance exam, she was…the first girl to even really notice me."

"Really, that's a surprise."

"Huh?" Midoriya looked at her in confusion.

"Uh well..I mean that it just always seemed like you were nice enough of a guy that most girls would want to talk to you, and get to know you, in all honesty that's a really good trait that could serve you in life, and," Mei kept muttering more and more, nervously rattling off what would be random nonsense to anyone else but, Midoriya being a mutterer as well, understood every word.

"You mutter to?"

"Eh?"

"You mutter, just like I do when I'm analyzing quirks and heroics."

"Oh yeah, I do it when I'm thinking about my next "baby" and all the uses for it, and I do it sometimes when I'm nervous," Mei's eyes shot wide, 'Oh crap I didn't mean to say that!'

Hatsume's blush had returned as Midoriya had indeed caught what she said, but didn't want to make her feel awkward in any way.

"Its alright Hatsume, it doesn't weird me out or anything."

"Well that's a relief, it kinda scares people off from me," her blush had disappeared, but was replaced by a frown, "Most of my life, people were always annoyed at my constant muttering about various things, most of my friends kept their distance, or just told me to stop out right, but, I couldn't help myself, I had so much enthusiasm about what I was thinking that I couldn't contain it, and well…I ended up with just myself in middle school…and every so often, I think I deserved it for being so annoying, but I have to stay positive or it'll get to me and I can't have that."

She returned to her positive attitude, but Midoriya could clearly tell she was depressed over the subject.

"Hatsume...I'm so sorry," he replied while reflecting on his own experiences, but he couldn't take the thought of that happening to someone else, "No you didn't deserve any of that!"

"What?"

Midoriya stood up and looked at her in the eye confidently, dispelling his mood almost completely.

"Look at where you are, you are part of one of the greatest hero schools out there, and have done so much good for all of us, yeah our training and determination is what is getting us to where we need to be, but you deserve as much credit as anyone!"

"Midoriya…"

"Those iron soles have helped me so much in the passed few months, its helped me develop my new fighting style and put less strain on my arms little by little. You have helped all of us get closer and closer to our goals, who cares if you mutter, or they think if you're annoying, you are an incredible person, and you are as much to thank as our teachers for making us into real heroes, and we will always be grateful for that and remember that you are the best!"

Mei was awestruck, her eyes were shot open and her mouth was gaping a little as she started at the broccoli haired boy, just standing there raising her spirits, and dispelling any internal issues she had with her life. Mei had always remained positive in the face of criticism and neglect from peers, but inside, it was really getting to her after a while, sometimes, even questioning if she was good enough, not many people (other than Power Loader) really complemented her skills.

Now, this boy, that she didn't pay a whole lot of mind to before, was saying the same thing to her as Power Loader, that's all she had ever really wanted to hear from anyone, her heart fluttered in her chest and her face got a little warmer, as her smile returned, but alongside an embarrassed expression while looking at Midoriya, 'He really is cute, now that I think about it.'

Midoriya gave the same embarrassed expression, his face red as a tomato, as he nervously tried to talk.

"I uh, well um... yeah sorry I yelled so much there I just really related to your situation, and spoke honestly because I didn't like seeing you so down and I-"

"Its fine Midoriya, I'm glad you said all that, you have no idea how much that really helped me," Hatsume turned her face away from him to hide her redness, but keeping her grin all the same.

"It was really no problem, since you were trying to do the same for me," the shy boy rubbed the back of his head while darting his eyes away from her, out of his own embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, I was doing that," she turned her face back to him but the blush was still in-tact, "Uh, sorry that I got so caught up in my problems, I just wanted to make you feel better."

"No no, its fine, it really got me thinking back to how my middle school days were, and being a bit of an outcast myself."

"Anyone who would treat you like that is a joke, you are an incredible person yourself Midoriya, anyone would be lucky to be your friend!"

"Y-you…really think that Hatsume," Midoriya's eyes lit up a bit at the statement.

"Y-…yeah I really do," she looked softly into his eyes, a nervous smile on her face, not used to opening up to another person like this.

Izuku did the same, Hatsume's story put it all into perspective for him, sparking up his old cheerful personality, but only to a degree, as he broke their stare by looking down at the floor, with his frown returning.

"H-hey why don't we do something tomorrow," Hatsume asked, attempting to quickly cast off his frown.

"Really," it worked, as he sparked up again.

"Yeah, we could go out and have some fun at a few places, I got a few ideas as to where and what, but I think it'll be nice to spend some time together!"

"Ok, I'm fine with that, I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"Great, just hang on a sec," Hatsume sat up from the chair rushing to a nearby cabinet and opening the doors, grabbing her phone, "Hand me your phone, if you don't mind."

"Uh, ok." Midoriya reached into his pocket presenting the phone.

After a few seconds, Hatsume handed it back to him.

"Alrighty, now you have my number, I'll text you when I get out of here and back to my dorm room!"

"But what about my soles?"

"I'll bring them to you tomorrow before we head out, there's some other things I have to take care of, and you probably have some stuff to do to," Hastume walked back over to her bench.

"Well, you're not wrong its just...um," Midoriya's cheeks went crimson again, as his eyes darted to the left of the shop, and twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it," she asked while turning to face him.

"I wanted to... maybe... stay a little longer... with you," he nervously looked up at her.

Mei's face returned to mimicking the same color as her hair, but remained calm, and became pretty flattered by his want to spend more time with her.

"Sure, you can stay," she replied warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Izuku still sat in the corner, watching Mei finishing up some of her leftover projects for today.

He was transfixed by the way she held such passion for her craft, and how lost in her own world she was. It made him feel a little creepy though, just watching her the whole time, and periodically glanced down at his phone, not exactly looking at much, just scrolling through some news feeds of city activity, but always returned his eyes to her.

Mei noticed what he was doing a couple times, causing her to blush a bit from time to time, but always turned her back to him to make sure that he didn't know that she noticed, Midoriya was the first boy who ever really opened up to her, and the fact that he genuinely wanted to stay and watch her in her element, and not for any other reason than he wanted to spend some time with her, warmed her heart to a degree that she never thought possible, unless it was revolved around praise for her work.

'He really is so adorable, why didn't I ever see that before. Either way, I'm glad that I have some company here,' Hastume thought as she couldn't completely contain her excitement at the thought of tomorrow coming so soon, "Hey Midoriya, come over here and hold this down for me please."

"Oh," Midoriya was caught in the middle of looking at the girl, and became slightly embarrassed, "Y-you got it!"

Hatsume's cheeks burned up after catching him mid-stare, but quickly regained composure as he reached the table.

She was working on a multi-tool arm guard, it had several key functions, all of them involving everyday needs and weaponry that could help someone with hero work and training, it was honestly one of her favorite "little" inventions, it was adorable compared to her other works, but the metal strap kept popping off as she added more functions to make it easier to use.

"Alright Izuku, just hold down the strap, while I tighten this bolt," Deku nodded and did as he was told, focusing on the part while the finishing touch was added, being this close to her made him feel at ease, their talk earlier really did help him, it was his joy in life to help other people no matter the cost, it made him feel good again in a way he couldn't exactly put a finger on, but knew he could describe it visually, every time he glanced over at the pink haired girl.

'Wow, she just looks so calm and focused, every time I came here before, I just did it to improve aspects of my costume,' Midoriya thought while shifting his eyes to Mei, 'I feel bad that I never just sat down and talked to her, all this time, she was just like me, being outcasted from everyone for so many years, but I'm here now and that's what matters, tomorrow I have to make up for so much lost time, and…and... man she's so pretty, smart, kind, and wait, am I crushing on her!?'

Izuku was so lost in trying to figure out his feelings, that he didn't notice that she was done with the finishing touch.

Mei gave out a sigh of relief, all of the days work is done, and she finally gets to go home, she took off her googles placing them on the table, then wiping the sweat off her forehead, "Alright Midoriya, I'm finally done with all my wor-"

Hatusme was caught off guard by Deku's look of embarrassment, his face was as red as an apple, and he couldn't stop trembling while still looking down at the metal strap.

"Hey, Midoriya are you alright?"

"I-I-I-I-I'm fine Hatsume, n-n-n-n-n-nothing t-to worry about," Midoriya couldn't help himself, he was so flustered at the thought of having feelings for another girl so fast, the right girl for him was right under his nose for so long, and tomorrow he had a sort of date with her.

A real girl who wanted, ACTUALLY WANTED, to spend time with him for a day, just the two of them.

Alone...

For a day...

With a girl he liked...

"Well you don't look fine, you're shaking all over, and your face is red and-..."

'Oh god, oh god she figured me out, oh god oh god oh god oh god I blew it, I blew it again I had the perfect chance and-" his eyes we're about to leak tears, until.

"You, inhaled to much of the oil fumes from the earlier experiment," Mei yelled in concern.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes exactly that's it, just the oil hahahahahahahaha!" Midoriya covered it up best as he could, 'Oh thank god, I think she bought it!'

Hatsume didn't buy it at all, she threw that in to cover up for her own embarrassment, she knew it was because they finally had a kind of sorta date with someone, a first for both of them.

"Let's get you out of here, for some fresh air, I'll grab your soles and meet you outside the door, now hurry before you puke," Mei shouted while quickly scooting him out the door, her blush was about to intensify, and she couldn't let him know any real clue about her feelings.

Once he was out the door she shut it, leaning against it, and giving another sigh of relief.

"Oh wow, that was too close, but I do feel kind of rude for making up that lie, I hope he doesn't think less of me."

* * *

 **Outside the door.**

'Oh wow, that was too close, I nearly ruined my chances for good,' Midoriya was shaking more and more about what could've happened, but relieved himself knowing that he still has tomorrow, beginning to lean against the wall beside the door and sliding to the ground, which was interrupted after three or so minutes by-

 **SLAM!**

The workshop door flung open, smashing his head against the wall.

"I'm ready to go now Midoriya," Mei shouted, but was met with silence.

She scanned up and down the hallway, looking for the young man, "Hey where are you, oh man, he didn't ditch me did he? God I'm such an idi-"

"Owwwwwwwwwww."

Mei looked behind the door slowly, to see the boy now holding his nose in pain.

"Oh my god, Midoriya I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were beside the door," she frantically apologized over and over, praying that she didn't hurt him enough to make him call it all off tomorrow.

Thankfully, she was met with a tender hand being placed on her shoulder.

"It's ok Hatsume, it didn't hurt at all," Midoriya consoled, but did sound nasally while doing so, causing a lite giggle from her, making him smile and forget the pain almost entirely.

"If you say so, let's get out of here."

"You got it!"

'Hehe, he sounds like a Muppet,' Mei internally laughed

They exited the building, and it was around 6:30 p.m. curfew wasn't close, but wasn't far either, so they took their time walking back, and about midway there, the inventor asked a question.

"Hey Midoriya, do you mind if I just call you by your first name?"

"S-sure, why?"

"Well it just rolls off the tongue better, at least to me."

"Can I call you Mei?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"You know, I never did thank you for trying to cheer me up, and letting me stay in the workshop."

"It's no big deal, you seemed so sad, and I just wanted help you out. Plus, I really enjoy the company."

"Thanks, I really enjoy being in your company," Izuku flustered quickly after the words left his mouth, 'Did I just say that!?'

He covered his mouth out of frustration, he wore his feelings on his sleeve, but he didn't want to seem like he was moving so fast and forward with anything romantic.

"…Thank you for that, and everything you said earlier to," Mei smiled at him, being flustered as well.

"You're welcome," Midoriya smiled back at her, "Oh, I forgot to ask you something, that I have been meaning to for a while now!"

"What is it," she stopped walking to look at him in confusion.

He then rummaged through his yellow back pack, he pulled out a familiar black composition book.

"What are the details of your quirk," he asked opening the book, with a pen in hand.

"Oh, it's called Zoom, it allows my eyes to zoom in on something from a distance, but it only goes as far as five kilometers," Hatsume explained as he wrote, "It's kind of lame compared to others, but it serves me pretty well while i'm working."

"Lame, what's lame about it that's awesome, you can do so much with that," Izuku shouted, geeking about quirks again.

"Aw, that's really sweet Izuku, nobody has really complemented it before."

"I can't see why, but I'm glad to be the first."

They continued for a little bit, talking about their common interests, and how much they've been up to recently, after about 30 minutes they arrived at the gates of the dorm section.

"I guess, this is where we part ways," Izuku sighed.

"You sound so disappointed, aren't you tired," Mei asked.

"It's not that, it's just…well…I really like talking to you," Mei perked up after hearing that, "You're so smart, funny, kind... not only that you are really prett-"

Midoriya caught himself this time, pausing, then immediately reverting to his nervous state, rubbing his hand on the back of his head, his face becoming brighter than the sun, his eyes wide enough that you could almost not see his eye lids, and sweating enough to form a flash flood.

"What we're you about to say just now, Izuku," Mei asked looking at him with wide eyes and a quivering lip, knowing full well what he was about to say, and really wanting to hear it.

"I uh…what I was about to say was."

"Uh huh," she was moving closer to him, now nearly inches apart, becoming extremely excited to hear the end of his sentence.

"I...w-w-w-w-was about to say that you are *gulp* I was about to say that...you..are," Midoriya looked at her, the sun had set during their walk, and the moon began to rise, and its light hit her, eyes reflected the moon making them glisten while highlighting her well rounded and cute face.

Izuku's heart skipped a beat, her beauty was now more prominent than ever, causing him to get lost in all the glory, all he could get out at that moment, was the word Hatsume wanted to hear for so long from someone else, except to an even greater degree.

"Beautiful," The boy said calmly, but blushed afterword.

Hatsume's heart fluttered, butterflies were in her stomach, she was just called her smart, funny, kind, and beautiful by a boy for the first time.

A boy she could have a conversation with, a boy who she could spend a lot of time with, a boy that she could maybe…fall for.

"I'm sorry if that seems so forward, it's just I've been thinking about you since we talked today and I just feel so bad that someone so cool has been staring me in the face this entire time, and it took me losing my chances at another girl that made me even realize it and that alone makes me feel a little bad since it shouldn't have taken this long and it doesn't seem right that I just-"

Izuku's thoughts were quickly cut off, as Mei pushed her finger on his lips to silence his rambling.

"It's hilarious coming from me but, you talk too much."

Then, without a second thought, Mei kissed him on the cheek.

The two teens then stared at each other, smiling nervously the entire time, eventually breaking eye contact by looking at the ground, a little too embarrassed to say anything.

"W-wow," Midoriya finally muttered out, returning his gaze to her.

"It just felt right, sorry to overwhelm you like that," she returned her eyes to his, becoming a little bashful in the process, "Honestly, I've been wanting to do that since your speech at the workshop, you've really got a way of making a girl feel light off her feet, Izuku."

"Y-you, think so," The green haired boy asked.

"I know so, and I hope I get to feel that more often tomorrow to," Mei scratched her cheek still embarrassed.

"I-I-I-I-I'll do my best M-M-Mei," Midoriya trembled while giving her a thumbs up.

"Same old nervous Midoriya," Mei replied playfully, "Anyways we should probably go, before we get yelled at for curfew."

"Oh-oh yeah, that's right crap Aizawa could chew me out again, I got to go quick," he dashed out of there, making pretty good distance, as he was almost out of sight in the blink of an eye, "I'll see you tomorrow Mei!"

"I'll text you later Izuku," she yelled while waving at him.

"Oh man, I forgot something," The green blur shouted, then quickly turned around.

"What did you forget," Mei asked puzzled, 'Oh yeah he forgot to get his soles, better get in my back pack and grab it for him!"

She reached into her back pack pulling out his iron soles, and held them out to him.

"This," Midoriya then kissed her on the cheek, causing Mei's face turn completely pink.

She blinked once, and he was back where he was when he turned around to go kiss her, giving her a salute before vanishing behind the dorm building, soles in hand, leaving streaks of green lightening behind.

Mei was left in awe, and rubbed the spot where he kissed her, smiling warmly and only saying one thing.

"Izuku Midoriya," The pink haired girl turned and began her walk to the dorms, which then became a sprint realizing how cutting it close she was.

* * *

 **Author's note: I am very sorry if this feels a little rushed to you, I was honestly just going to make two chapters and that be it but after writing this one I've decided to make it into three chapters long, forgive me because I am relatively new to writing stories and I am grateful for anyone who genuinely thinks this story is good. I welcome the support and reviews of this story and I will take any valid criticism with grace since I believe that it well help me provide a better story for all of you and express how much writing means to me as a person, I hope you all have a wonderful day and see you in the (possibly) concluding chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Izuku's Morning**

 _ **I am Here! I am Here! I am Here! I am Here! I am Here!**_

The All Might alarm clock did its job, as soon as it went off Midoriya's eyes immediately shot open and soon after he threw off the covers and quickly opened his closet, grabbing his black shirt and blue shorts that he wore at the summer training camp. While tying his normal red shoes his thoughts raced and his face flustered, 'Keep calm Izuku., keeeeeeeeeeeeeep calm, you are hanging out with a girl today. Absolutely nooooo pressure, no sweat or problems today just spending time with an amazing girl, you can do it you won't screw up you are Izuku Midoriya you can do anything…except heal crippling arm damage, but that's beside the point, you can do this, you are cool, YOU CAN DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

He took one more glance at his phone, making sure he got the details right preventing any kind of screw ups. Unlocking his phone, he opened his messenger app and looked at Hatsume's texts.

 _-Hey, we'll meet up at Tatooin Station at 12:50 see ya there cutie!_

The message made him a little bit nervous and embarrassed, his lips quivering and his face becoming a brighter shade of red than earlier, 'A girl thinks I'm cute, this is a-a-a-a-actually happening to me! This is going to be one of the greatest days of my life!' Though his knee's shook, he was determined to keep one hundred percent cool and calm as not to humiliate himself in front of her. Taking one final glance at the phone, he checked the time and it was 11:43 p.m. that thankfully giving him enough time to make it to the station and be super early making him look super cool (it actually isn't super cool just sort of cool) to her.

Deku stood up, grabbed his backpack off the side of his bed then took a deep breath and put on his confident face. "I can do this, I CAN DO THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS," The boy yelled as he took his first step to the door nothing in this world could stop hi-

 **SLAM!**

In all his excitement, Midoriya didn't even notice that he accidentally tied his shoes together resulting in his face now getting another dose of pain as he lay on the floor, letting out a muffled-

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

* * *

 **Mei's Morning**

"Crap, oh crap oh crap oh crap," Mei was absolutely panicking, she had woken up fourteen minutes before she had to meet up with Midoriya. Losing her mind as she looked through her closet for something nice to wear, various t-shirts and pants flying across her room most of them landing on her prototype "babies", making the space look like what would happen if a laundry hamper exploded.

After a few minutes, she just decided to dress casually with her usual black tank top and pants that she usually wore to the workshop. Mei quickly grabbed her daily essentials, that including: her purse, wallet, and phone and threw open her dorm room door heading for the exit.

"Hey Hatsume, you want any breakfast? We just made this little plate of toast," One of her dorm mates offered. Something they would come to quickly regret, as the inventor just grabbed the whole plate and dashed out the dorms exit, leaving her dorm mate sighing in depression as she now didn't have food.

* * *

 **13 Minutes later**

Mei was still panicking, frantically looking at her phone seeing that it was twelve forty-nine causing her to run even faster not wanting to disappoint Izuku. Her hair was a little frizzled, but remained in the normal droopy banana look that it always had and there was still a piece of bread hanging out of her mouth, after a couple more street turns her eyes were met with the joyous visual of Midoriya standing at the end of Tatooin station anxiously awaiting her arrival.

Hatsume's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him, 'He came, he actually came,' she extatically thought her eyes glowing in excitement and face glowing pink, as her speed quickly picked up beyond belief reaching the boy in mere seconds.

"hI mIDORiya," getting in his face greeting him with a smile, catching him completely off guard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Izuku yelled in both shock and surprise, needless to say after the mall incident with Tomura he was a little jumpy in public places, "Oh, hey Hatsume."

"i Am oh GLaD ou cAme," The girl cheerfully yelled, not noticing that she didn't consume the piece of bread still hanging outside of her mouth.

"Uh, Hatsume."

"yEaH?"

"You, um, got bread hanging out of your mouth," Midoriya sheepishly muttered out, trying his best to not make her embarrassed about it.

Mei however was super embarrassed, her eyes went wide while looking down at the direction of her mouth. She returned her gaze to Izuku, and in the blink of an eye shoved the bread back in her mouth and swallowed it, Deku tired his best not to giggle at the adorable sight and not make her uncomfortable.

"Hehe, sorry about that I was running a bit late," Mei rubbed the back of her head, diverting her eyes from his direction blushing, "I hope you don't think i'm a slob or anything."

"What, no its fine," Izuku comforted her with his trademark warm and comforting smile, "If you think that's bad, this morning when I was about to leave my room, I tied my shoe laces together."

"Really," She giggled, returning her sights to him.

"Y-yeah," He blushed, "Right when I took my first step, I fell flat on my face."

"Are you ok," Mei asked earnestly trying to bury the small laugh she held inside, but was still concerned.

"I'm fine, it hurt for a little bit but honestly I was so excited to see you that I kind of forgot about it," Midoriya impressed himself, that statement would normally cause him to be a muttering mess and confidence fall apart at the seam, yet he remained calm and composed.

"I wouldn't be lying if I said that was a bit of the reason why I ran all the way here," Mei got closer to him, holding his arm, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I, uh," Midoriya's composure fell a bit as he realized he had no idea what he wanted to do for the day, and the obvious an actual girl was touching his arm, "I-I-I-I didn't really think about it…s-sorry Mei."

His face then formed a frown, feeling absolutely stupid that he didn't give it any thought and believing that he let her down. But it was quite the opposite, if anything Hatsume sort of preferred the ambiguity of the day, it meant anything could happen with infinite possibilities…which she immediately raddled off.

"What about the movies, walk in the park, food, working on my wonderful 'babies', karaoke, arcade, concert," Hatsume was going a mile a minute, listing off several other things they could do together. This made Izuku feel better, after listing so many things he knew that all she really wanted to do today was just spend time with him, it didn't matter what it was.

"Well, why don't we just walk around a bit and figure it out on the way," Midoriya asked clearly content in his words, felling at ease being so close to her.

Hatsume then leaned her head on his shoulder still holding his arm.

"Sure, I'd like that," Mei nuzzled her head against him, the two then started walking happy as they could be.

From that point on the rest of the day was filled with such joy, after a small walk around the city they decided to go to the movies, then the arcade, and finally ate at a small diner Mei had visited whenever she was in the city. Once they had paid for their food and exited the diner the sun had set, and Midoriya had an idea.

"Today was incredible Mei, I haven't had this much fun in a while now," Izuku's mood from yesterday and all the past hardships he had experienced, had began to wash away all thanks to a girl that he hadn't given much thought to before, all in all he couldn't help but light up at just seeing those yellow eyes look back at his.

"Happy to be of service, either way I'm happy you and I got to do so much today," Mei was feeling the same amount of serenity that he was, butterflies were in her stomach and her heart was pounding so hard heating up her cheeks in a light blush. She just couldn't help but feel so gitty around him, his nice, supportive, and caring attitude grew on her so much during their time today, so much so that she decided before this night would end, she would ask him to be her boyfriend…sheepishly since she has never tried this sort of thing before.

"Well its not over yet," Midoriya informed with a confident smile on his face.

"Hm," Mei gave him a puzzling look.

"Follow me, you'll see," Midoriya took her hand and the two started off in another direction.

The two walked down several street sidewalks, Mei becoming more and more intrigued as to where Deku was taking her asking every 20 seconds or so the classic "are we there yet" and an extra amount of several "tell me where we are going." The whole time all he did was smile at her and reply with, "you'll see" gaining a bit of joy from how curious and intrigued she was.

After a few minutes they finally reached the destination, Mei was very confused and almost disappointed because it was just a pretty tall building, but wouldn't voice it not wanting to offend him but did ask:

"So, what's up with the building?"

"I wanted to show you something."

"And what is that?"

"Well before I do, we have to go inside the alley over there."

Mei immediately blushed at the thought of what those words normally meant, she trusted Izuku not to do anything shady but was a little hesitant. Which clearly shined through as Deku picked up on the inventors reluctance, "Oh-oh man I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything I was just setting up a mysteriously awesome romantic thing a-a-a-a-and uh," He started nervously tripping over himself, but was brought back when Mei once again pushed her finger against his lips.

"I trust you Izuku, whatever it is I know it'll be great," She took her finger off his mouth and stepped into the alley.

'This girl, is the best,' Midoriya followed her and once they were both inside, he looked her in the eyes, "I gotta warn you, don't look down."

"Don't look dow-" Mei was cut off as Deku did the unexpected and swept her off her feet carrying her bridal style.

"And also hold tight," Midoriya gave her a comforting grin, and after she looked into his comforting eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded that she was ready.

Midoriya activated his Full Cowl, got into position making sure he had Mei in a good enough grip that she wouldn't fall. Giving her one final look, he jumped from one side of the alley to the other going straight up the building green streaks of lightning shooting off him, wanting to get in the alley so they weren't caught or get into any trouble, while they were going up Hatsume couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of fear as the thought crossed her mind that if he slipped they'd both be in some serious pain, this caused her to grip him a little tighter.

"It's ok Mei, I got you," Midoriya comforted her softly while keeping focus on his movements, she couldn't help but grin at that her grip releasing a little but no too much.

They finally reached the top after another couple seconds of jumping, Midoriya gently letting Mei's feet touch the top of the building. As she let go of his neck, she tried to gain control of her knee's after the death-defying stunt they just pulled.

"Are you ok Hatsume?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah, I'm fine just need a minute to recover a bit, heights don't scare that much when I have my equipment but with a risk like that, I was little scared."

"It's ok, I won't let you fall off."

Mei finally gained control of her shaking knee's, and looked around the rooftop her gaze eventually coming across what Midoriya wanted her to see slowly walking toward the front of the roof. It was the absolutely outstanding view of the city, the millions of lights being highlighted more and more as the sun was going down, becoming more beautiful by the second till eventually the moon rose and the colors made it all come to life, it was almost as if looking into a painting one you care stare into for hours.

"Wow," Mei was stunned by the view, she was frozen in place her eyes transfixed on the wonder laid in front of her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Midoriya walked up to stand beside her, taking in the beauty as well, "I was training my quirk's speed around this area once at night, the view honestly took my breath away the first time I ever saw it. Not many people come up here, so every so often I find enough time while I'm out to just come up here and take it all in."

"I-Izuku, this is…absolutely-"

"Beautiful."

"Y-yeah it is," She turned to look at him, once her eyes met his she realized he was only looking at her the entire time, the compliment in that moment wasn't for the city it was…for her. Hatsume's mouth gaped open a little bit, getting lost in his eyes that reflected the city lights and the moon. She had no words, all she could do was keep her eyes on the boy in front of her, slightly red in the face.

For a portion of her life all she really had was her work, and her inventions, after the sports festival she finally got accepted into the support course, her dream was slowly being realized, all that hard work was being used and appreciated by so many people, but now that accomplishment at the festival wasn't the only thing she could be happy about, she got to meet him. Izuku Midoriya, the truest of heroes that she had ever lay eyes upon, his heart was full of nothing but compassion for other people, and a drive to be the best, he lifted her spirits that day. Today, she got to do the same for him, and wouldn't mind doing it again a few more times.

Midoriya smiled at her, his soft eyes looking back into hers, which were also reflecting the various lights of the evening. He also couldn't avert his gaze in any manner, when they reached the top, he began to look out toward the view of the city but looked right at her after mere seconds, as far as he was concerned the real beauty was right beside him. This eccentric, smart, kind, caring, and passionate girl was the only thing that he wanted in that moment, she made him feel happy again after one of his worst days making all the pain go away with just talking to him, in his heart and mind he knew that Mei Hatsume was the one person he had wanted to have a relationship with.

Mei had met his smile with hers, and after a minute of eye contanct they knew what they wanted to. Something they had been wanting to do all day, their hearts a blaze with such powerful romantic feelings they turned to face each other, Midoriya's arms wrapped around Mei's waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. They slowly leaned in, and without a single moment of hesitation their lips collided softly into a kiss. They both became flustered at their moment of romance, Mei's hand slowly moved its way up to Midioriya's hair rubbing through it while Deku's grip became a bit tighter.

They only broke the kiss after a minute, their eyes meeting again once it was over giving a look of pure bliss one that said it wanted this moment to last forever.

"Midoriya, thank you, for making me feel like i'm not alone anymore."

"And thank you Hatsume, for making me feel the same."

The two leaned back in for another kiss, just them on this roof.

Just them in this moment.

Just the two.

The Hero and The Inventor.

Who fell in love.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, I'm gonna be honest I cannot believe how much support this story has gotten over the past couple days and it fills me with such joy that all of you found this to be actually good, I poured my heart into this as much as I could and I'm glad knowing that someone out there enjoys my work and this story despite any errors in grammar or punctuation.**

 **As I hinted last chapter I will be writing an extra one, due to a request by my fiance to make a chapter around a certain story she came up with while I was thinking about chapter 3 so you will get another but unless I have any other idea's for where this story could go this is where I am stopping.**

 **This story is dedicated to all you lovers out there, all those who found love with the person right in-front of them, for all of you who are out there still looking, and my constant source of warmth, inspiration, and love my fiance.**

 **I love you dear,**

 **and Thank you**

 **and Thank all of you.**


	4. Extra Chapter

Extra Chapter: Robot Baby Breakdown

It had been about two months since that night on the roof top, Izuku and Mei began a healthy, loving relationship with each other. Most of their days were spent together, Midoriya would always stop by the workshop after all his classes had finished for the day, and sometimes a little bit before they even started much to his own embarrassment after a bit of teasing from his classmates.

His travels in and out of the workshop on a daily basis caused Power Loader to cave in and give him a pass to do so without trouble, both from tired of getting talking to's from Principal Nezu, and Hatsume's own constant demand…and constant was an understatement, swearing that he had went deaf in one ear. At the very least Izuku served them well, he would always help in any project that they had, and even had various suggestions as to what they should develop in the quirk enhancement department with the aid of his notebook's, this ingenuity had almost made Power Loader recruit the boy into the program but held that thought since…well, he was about as mechanically adept as a chimp, but Mei had helped him through it

The workshop became the couples little place of peace, since it was on school ground so not a big curfew threat and being able to do what they love: Hatsume gets to work on her babies, Izuku gets to help someone, and they both get spend time with the one they loved. One day in December, Hatsume had called her boyfriend to help out with a new/old invention that she had to put on the back burner, just the two of them since her mentor was out doing hero work, leaving her in charge.

Picking up with Izuku, we see the hero in training walking down the hallway in his school outfit, clearly anxious about something. More so than often, true he had grown accustomed to being with a girl but whenever he was about to preform any kind of romantic act or give a gift, he would revert a little out of fear that Mei wouldn't like whatever he did. In reality, she always did but Deku being Deku he always considered every way it could go, he reached into his backpack pulling out a fairly large present, it was getting close to Christmas and soon every student would be going home for the season, it was good because he would get to see his mom again but…bad because he wouldn't see Hatsume as much.

"I hope she likes what I got her," Izuku worried openly as he looked at the present, "Come on Izuku, you know she will, quit worrying about."

The workshop soon came into view, something he didn't notice as he kept debating with himself about his confidence over his gift's quality. His thought was interrupted by the classic-

 **KA-BOOM!**

"Mei," Izuku yelled as his eyes went wide, hastily throwing the present in his backpack again and rushed toward the shop, "Hatsume, hey are you ok?!"

Midoriya reached the open-door way, trying to scan through all the smoke to locate the sweet inventor, "Mei, Mei come on answer me are you alright!?"

"I,*cough* cough* yeah I'm fine sweetie, just a malfunction," Hatsume reaffirmed stepping through the smoke, dressed in her average work attire googles down while waving away the black smoke that soon dissipated.

However, her confirmation of health didn't reach the boy as clearly as she wanted, "Oh man, oh man, oh man, are you ok, anything broken, injured, did you get a disease, do you have a fever, feeling light headed, headache?"

"Izuku," She tried to interrupt as she lifted her goggles.

"Vertigo, stomach ache, cold?!"

"Izuku."

"Kidney problems, eye's irritated, low blood sugar?!"

"IZUKU," She yelled to snap him out of it, and to close the deal she slapped both her hands on his face/cheeks, "I'm, oh-kay, it was just a little malfunction in one my 'babies' and it wasn't even that collateral."

"But…it was so big, and the door flew open," He spoke with a mushy tone due to his cheeks.

"Baby, when doesn't the door fly open?"

"G-...good point, I'm sorry it sounded so much worse than it was, and I was afraid that anything could have happened like a broken arm or leg, or head trauma, or collapsed organs or-"

To finally snap him out of it she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"O-o-ok, you're alright," Midoriya released all the tension in his body, becoming lighter than air his legs becoming jelly, with his lips curving up as far as they could into a smile.

"Yes, I am," Mei giggled at the sight of him so content, every time she kissed him after becoming high strung, he would become putty in her hands, it worked both ways relaxing him and herself all at the same time.

"Alright, so are you ready Izuku?"

"R-r-r-ready f-for whaaat," The boy mumbled out relaxed.

"You know, that robot invention I told you about last night."

"Oh yeah," Midoriya turned back to normal straightening himself up right, Hatsume releasing his cheeks, "I'm ready now!"

"Glad to hear it, now let's get down to business," She took his hand and led him to the work table, the only thing on it being a round shaped object under a sheet.

"Now presenting to you in all of its utter and amazing glory, the new hero tool of the century that will stun the world by the genius that is I!"

Izuku always laughed a little at her dramatics, that utter confidence radiating in every word about the subject, acting as though she was presenting it for a crowd. It was adorable, and a real treat to watch for the messy haired boy, and then she ripped off the sheet to reveal-

"Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, the robot baby!"

The invention on the table was as described, a robotic baby sized tool, a metallic grey and despite the name only really resembled a baby in size, looking more like a video game companion that rode on your back or annoyed you to death with tutorials. Its head was round with three small propellers on its head, with very small arms and legs with a rectangular torso that curved at the corners.

"Wow this looks awesome Mei! What does it do?"

"Plenty of things, I designed it to be a sort of multi-tool assistant in battle to turn the tide against the villains," She described with a gleam in her eye, and joy in her voice, " It can fight them off as a hero recovers from a wound, carry and store weapons and equipment, alert fellow pro's of the threat, contact the police and fire department, plus its even sentient so youll have an actual friend with you, and it even cooks for you!"

"It can do all tha- wait why cook?"

"Eh, why not, everyone gets hungry."

"Fair point, so what are we going to do with it today?"

"Test it!"

Those words made him shutter a bit, sure there was a few things he tested in the past that ended up well. But, he couldn't exactly lie to Recovery Girl, that most of his injuries in the last month resulted from failed experiment, but he didn't care as long as he got to see her so happy, he could just do without Recovery Girl's cane constantly hitting his knee cap.

"I know you are nervous, but I swear I am at least ninety-ish-maybe just sixity percent sure, that it won't go wrong," Hatsume smiled comforting him, and picking up the machine by its torso and handing it to him, "It'll be a-ok!"

She gave him a thumbs up, which he nervously replicated while shaking, she pulled out a remote from her back pocket, but before she pressed the button her expression went from gleaming to sad with her eyes shifting down. Izuku noticed and quickly asked-

"Mei, what's wrong, I'm not nervous anymore I'm ready and willing to-"

"It's not that Izuku, it's that I feel…like…like I'm just treating and using you like a tool just to test my 'babies', Her expression becoming more depressed, tears nearly coming out, "You keep getting hurt because of something I overlooked, and each time I'm afraid that it'll be too much for you one day and…you'll, leave."

"Mei, I won't leave you, never," The boy contradicted her expression with a nice one, "I'm always happy to help you out with your inventions, I get to help all the heroes improve their own way to accomplish their goals and save people. Not only that, I get to see you be happy when you make it work out the way you envisioned, nothing else has ever filled me with such joy than seeing people finding their own happiness, especially yours."

"God, you're such a sweetheart," Hatsumes grey clouds being outcasted by his sunny mood, causing her to let go of her insecurity.

"Well, it got me you, so I don't see anything wrong with it," Midoriya looked at her lovingly, causing her to become a little flustered.

"You always know what to say, you big softy," She teased, then remembering the task at hand, "Ok, enough lovey dovey, let's do this!"

"I'm ready when you are," He said confidently putting on a tough face, causing Hatsume to laugh internally.

"Alright, 5…4…3…2…and 1," Mei pressed the power button on the remote, causing its eyes to light up, "Yes, ok now to press the restrain button!"

"Wait, what," Midoriya asked nervously.

"Oh its fine, it'll just wrap you up in some rope restraints nothing lethal."

"I-if you say so."

"I know so," Hatsume remained confident in her stance, "Alright now to test the restraint system in 3, 2, 1!"

She pressed the button, Midoriya readied himself for whatever it could do by stretching his arms out, and turning his face away from it eyes closed and…nothing, the machine did nothing to at all.

"Ah, blast it," Hatsume sighed as she placed the remote on the table in disappointment, "Guess I didn't tighten up the controls as well as I thought, just put it on the table while I find my tool box."

Izuku did as instructed, placing the machine down, "Anything you need my help finding babe?"

"No, I got it, thank you though, I need a sec so feel free to go to the bathroom or anything while I search," She turned her back to him and started rummaging through the cabinet, tossing a couple things out of the way and letting out a sigh of frustration as she dug.

'Ok, Deku, now is your chance,' Midoriya looked at her the whole time, as he slowly leaned down to where he left his back pack near the front door, and slowly took out the present he would give her.

Undenounced to both of them however, the gadgets sentience had kicked in, it looked around the workshop for a minute but then turned its eyes to Deku's head, making stand up on its tiny legs and proceeded to the teen.

'It'll be ok, she will absolutely love it, you know her you know what she likes. Just give it to her, it will all be oooooh ka- what is that crawling up my back?'

Midoriya slowly moved his hand to the source of the feeling, and when his hand met it, he felt…metal, he pulled out his phone and opened his camera switching it to face him. Seeing a metallic baby, chewing his hair, and then-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mei jumped and quickly turned back to her boyfriend, seeing her work in action as it gripped his head tightly and chewing on his messy green hair.

"HATSUME, HELP, ITS EATING MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR," He just kept panicking, throwing his arms everywhere, shaking immensely, and running all over the shop.

"Oh my god," Hatsume looked on in shock, "It's sentience has kicked in, this is perfect!"

Mei became more and more excited, her eyes widening with bliss her creation had started working according to plan, somewhat. Slowly realizing her man was a chew toy, it hit her that maybe she should step in.

"Oh my god, don't worry Izuku, I'll get it off!"

She chased the boy, eventually getting him to stop near the front door and grabbed the remote pressing the power off button. But it wasn't working at all, as she pressed it over and over again, and after a bit she gave up and just started prying it off him, causing him to well-

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW IT HURTTTTTTTTTTS OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"I know it hurts babe, just bear with me for a minute, I got you," Hatsume yelled as she continued to pull on the crying hero's hair, as she was pulling by complete accident, she bumped back into the table hitting the restraint button. The bot finally came off, and hopped on the table beside the remote, Mei didn't pay any attention to it directing it instead to Deku.

"Are you ok, I had no idea it was going to do that."

"I'm ok babe, its just pulled out a couple pieces of my hair," Izuku started rubbing all over his head with his hands, checking for any bald spots thankfully finding none.

"Oh thank god," Mei breathed a sigh of relief, hugging him overjoyed at him not being hurt in the fiasco. He embraced her as well, glad about the same thing and actually having hair left, the moment was interrupted by the pink haired girl's eyes coming across a wrapped box on the floor next to them.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the present for?"

Deku's eyes found their way to the box, shooting wide as the sudden discovery, causing him to start sweating and begin shuttering in her arms, "U-u-u-u-u-uh well its um, I-I-I-I-I theres a bit of a story to that."

His mannerisms were all she needed as proof, the gift was for her, an early Christmas present that he had bought for her. This made her heart to beat faster, the utter excitement about this and his sweet nature getting something for her she just couldn't contain herself, before she could act on these emotions an unexpected development occurred.

 _ **Target Locked!**_

The two teens stood up, still in the hug, looking directly at the table to see the robot looking at them in an aggressive stance, eyes glowing red.

"Oh no," The two said in unison.

 _ **FIRE!**_

In the blink of an eye, a web of white rope restraints wrapped around both of them tightly from shoulder to ankles catching them off balance. The two came crashing down to the floor, Midoriya on the top and Mei on the bottom.

 _ **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, NOW TO FIND HERO!**_

The robot jumped off the table and went sprinting out the front door, and into the hall.

"H-hey get back here you…you," Hatsume had her neck stretched out yelling for it, but what caused her to stop was Midoriya's blush and nervous expression at the current predicament and…position, they were used to being in a relationship, but being on top of each other was a little too much for both of them. Mei then followed his lead, becoming completely flustered and flabbergasted their lips almost quivering in unison.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-m t-t-t-t-t-t-t-this i-i-i-i-i-is u-u-h uh," Midoriya couldn't get out any real words, mostly just gibberish.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah, th-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-this I-I-I-I-I- I-," He wasn't alone, as Hatsume couldn't hold composure at all, the only thing she could think to do was just kiss him to calm him and herself down, closing her eyes she smashed her lips against his causing him to go wide eyed, after five seconds he gave into it believing that it would calm him down to. It did, the blush slowly leaving their faces, and the shakes followed as well as the two just gave into each other, at several points they thought they should break the kiss but found that they couldn't.

But they didn't have to, as someone appeared in the door way…that being Aizawa with an angry glare.

"I believe, I found something that is yours," Aizawa's hair was being consumed by Hatsume's robot, something he was not too happy about, "Why should I not be surprised, that you have something to do with this Midoriya."

The teens broke the kiss, Midoriya being the first to speak, "Uh, Mister Aizawa I-"

"Don't just…don't, whatever this thing is get it off me now," The man in black glared at the two, with his quirk activated for the maximum effect.

"Hit the red button on the remote there on the table, and it should turn off," Hatsume informed him, struggling a bit with the ropes.

The teacher walked up to the table and hit the red button with his index finger, causing the bot to turn off. Unfortunately, when he turned it off the bot fell off his head some of his hair still in its teeth, making it rip off a few strands as it descended to the floor, making the man's rage skyrocket as his dew was now screwed up.

'Oh crap,' The two mentally yelled.

"Tell me, why are you two tied up together alone in the workshop, and making out," His glare returned to them, only met with a response from Mei as Deku was scared out of his mind.

"We, we were testing out a new project of mine and well, it began to malfunction and restrained us by accident."

"Ok, but that doesn't tell me why you are alone," He growled deactivating his quirk.

"Mr. Power Loader had to step out to answer an emergency," Mei nervously replied, "As for why we we're kissing, well, it was the only thing that would calm Izuku down."

Most teachers wouldn't believe such reasons, and see this as a stupid cover up as an excuse to make out, but him being Deku's homeroom teacher he knew of how the teen would react to being in such a position. He knew they had started dating, but also knew that the two weren't as devious as to sneak out and do 'things', plus the robot.

"H-hey, Mister Aizawa," Midoriya finally spoke, "C-could you, maybe help us out of this?"

The man in black sighed in frustration, then walked over to webbed couple grabbing a knife from the tool box, and cut the ropes freeing the two. "Now that you two are free let me make this clear, if any other invention messes up my hair again, you two will scrub the dorm toilets with the same tooth brush you use for your teeth. If you don't like it, then I guess I'll have to make you clean them after I use them, is that clear?"

They nodded in fear at the scary man.

"Good, and another thing, don't let me catch you making out alone in any other room or I will give you detentions for a month. I don't care if it's to calm each other down or not," They once again nodded at him, "Ok, in any case considering what you just went through I'll let this go, Power Loader is going to be out the rest of the day, he called me to go inform you both to leave so gather your things and get going."

"Ok, Mister Aizawa," The two again yelled in unison, as he turned to walk out of the shop pulling out a key waiting for the two to exit.

 **7 Minutes Later…**

The teen's exited and Aizawa locked the door, giving them one final look and turned away to walk down the hall, "Have a nice night you to, and don't forget what I said."

He waved, back turned to them, and disappeared around the corner allowing the teens to relax at last after a solid few minutes of pure intimidation.

"That was too close," Midoriya sighed holding his chest, sitting on the floor.

"You're telling me," Mei sighed as well, leaning and sliding against the wall.

 **Outside the Building**

The couple were strolling through the park holding hands, snow was falling and fortunately they had their coats with them, it was only 4 p.m. so they decided to not waste the day and hang out.

"Sooooo Midoriya."

"Huh, what is it Mei?"

"What's the present for," Teasing him with a playful grin, while leaning her head on his shoulder.

"O-oh, that well um," Midoriya was trying to think of a cover up for it, but only drew blanks.

"Come on, sweetie I know it's for me."

"That…wasn't the issue."

"Well what is it?"

"I'm just, not sure i-if you'll actually like it…"

"Of course, I will," Nuzzling her head against his shoulder, "You could've gotten me trash and I wouldn't have cared, I would like it because, well, it came from you."

This statement warmed Midoriya's heart, forming a smile on his face as his doubts had been casted out by her once again, he stopped his pace and pulled his back pack of his back. The two stopped and sat on a nearby bench, Deku unzipping his pack and pulling out the box wrapped in red, "Merry-uh, merry early Christmas Mei," he held out the gift to her.

"Thank you, Izuku," Mei smiled at him, and then grabbed her own back pack and unzipped it, "But, it wouldn't feel right if I was the only one to get a gift."

She pulled out a box with All Might themed wrapping paper, she knew him so well because his eyes sparkled at the sight of just the paper. Mei held out the gift for him to take, which he did.

"You can go ahead and open it first."

"No, you should," He protested, "You should be the one to open yours, I can wait."

"I insist Izuku,"

"B-but."

"No buts," Mei gave him a reassuring look and nodded toward the gift.

He lightly tore into the gift, and opened the box, his eyes widened in bewilderment and excitement because inside the box was a new and awesome arm gauntlet. "Put it on real quick," Mei insisted, he followed the instruction by rolling up his sleeve and putting on the gauntlet.

"Now, press that button on the side."

Once Izuku pressed the button, he felt a slight tinge up his right arm that soothed out after a couple seconds, making his arm feel light the tension and damage in his muscles faded away. "My arm feels, light as a feather," he moved his arm around feeling no limits at all.

"I made it specifically to prevent any further damage to your arm," Mei described the tool with a hint of pride, "As long as you wear it, it will decrease the blow back of any of your attacks that would hurt you, and as an added bonus it absorbs your damage, and allows you to throw it back at who you are fighting!"

Midoriya was awestruck, he had no words to how incredible this was, he didn't have to strain himself anymore and cut lose enough to actually fight back no problem. All he could do at that moment, was look at his girlfriend in the eye with tears of joy and say-

"You, are incredible!"

"Glad you liked it," Mei blushed with a grin at his enjoyment.

"Y-your turn," Wiping his tears.

"Ok," Mei ripped open the wrapping in a millisecond, and opened the box.

Mei gasped at the sight of the box's contents, it held two things a pair of goggles and a large square object she couldn't make out, pulling out a pair of goggles from the inside she inspected them to try and figure out what they do. "Put them on," Midoriya stated softly, while Hatsume complied and when she had them on a visual popped up of all the features: zoom and enhance, projects for the day, schematics/blue prints, upcoming babies, magnify and clear.

"Me and Power Loader worked on after I approached him on the project, so technically it's a gift from both of us despite him telling me otherwise, so that's why I got two for you."

"I-Izuku, this is one of the greatest things, anyone has ever done for me," The girl let out in joy, tears welling up in her eyelids.

"If you like that then, look at the other one."

Mei returned to the box pulling out the square shape, it was a large book type gift.

"Open it up," Midoriya softly said.

Hatsume did what he instructed, whatever tears she was holding back at the moment fell from her eyes, it was a photo album filled with pictures of them, all the 'babies' they worked on together, all the dates they went on, every day in the workshop, and the greatest one of all: the night on the rooftop.

"Sorry it wasn't tech based at all, I just thought that this would be a pretty cool gift to get you."

"…."

"Mei, is something wron-"

Midoriya was cut off by a sudden tight hug from her, her face in his chest crying tears of happiness and joy, Izuku wrapped his arms around her his head leaning on hers with his eyes closed.

"Thank you, so much for this," She muffled still holding him.

"You're welcome," Speaking softly again to her, as she raised her head up to his, looking into his emerald eyes and him doing the same with hers, wiping her tears a little sniffling.

"I love you, Midoriya."

"I love you to, Mei."

They leaned in and kissed each other passionately, as the snow lightly fell.

A note was next to the picture of their first date:

 _The moment I will never forget, the best day of my life, the day I finally found the person I want to be with forever: Mei Hatsume, the woman of my dreams. - Izuku Midoriya._

* * *

 **I love you my darling, this one's for you.**

 **Btw I'll continue this story in little ways, nothing as massive as the first 3 just ones like these, little one-shots.**

 **Thank you all for your support.**

 **Signing** **out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fountain.**

 **The Mall: 2:00 pm**

 **March 12th.**

It was a bit of a rainy day, not pouring but certainly bad enough, the mall was a little crowded due to it being the only form of shelter for people within the area, the buzz and excitement all around the place gave it such a contrast compared to the doom and gloom outside. We pick up with our favorite pink and green haired couple, holding hands while walking out of a tool shop.

"So then, the oil spilled all over the lab," Hatsume giggled, "The worst of it came when Endeavor stopped by to discuss something with Power Loader."

"How are you two still alive," Izuku questioned with concern.

"Aw well that was simple, we survive my 'babies' exploding all the time, so we collaborated on a new fire extinguisher tool, one that would blast the fluid out so fast that it could put out even Endeavor!"

"Seriously, you blew out the #1 hero's fire with a simple tool?"

"Just goes to show how good I am, you should've been there when his moustache got blew out, it was hilarious."

"What did it look like," he questioned while laughing.

"Well with the oil being everywhere, once he entered the room it all ignited, causing him to deactivate his flames, but the fire still spread to his face," Mei could barely speak coherently, she was laughing so hard, "He ran around the room for a few seconds before me and Power Loader caught him, *giggle* *giggle* we got the invention and put it all out including him, and then once it was all off *snort* *giggle*, he only had half his moustache and no eye brows!"

The two just couldn't contain their laughter anymore, the thought of old sour puss Endeavor looking like a complete goof was the funniest thing they could think of. Picturing him with his stern expression, combined with his lack of eye brows and half-stache, after his whole tough guy attitude was simply worth, every penny, Mei stopped a little earlier than Midoriya did, giving him an admiring grin, it was always so adorable to see him laugh, even if she didn't find it that funny, if he was laughing, it always made her cave in.

After a couple more minutes of his laughter, Deku finally stopped, beginning to pant after losing so much air, "Babe, please tell me you got a picture," Midoriya pleaded, normally he wouldn't revel in something like that, but him being Todoroki's friend made him a little more lenient with laughing about the new #1, especially after a couple stories he heard from All Might about his no-nonsense personality.

"I almost did, until he gave a glare that almost made me soil myself. But his expression when he realized he had no facial hair, will always stick out in my mind."

"I'm sorry I had training that day, or I would've been there."

"Its ok, if he had seen you there, looking at him in all his hairless glory, he would have probably turned you into fried chicken," smiling with her eyes closed.

Deku shuddered, when a mental image of a piece of chicken with his green hair appeared to him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, if anyone is going to turn you into food it's me!"

"How would you pull that off?"

"A few ways."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It doesn't mean to, besides you are already a beef cake so what's it matter," she teased with an open-mouthed grin.

"J-jeez Hatsume," he scratched his nose smiling, "You're making me blush."

"Since when do you don't when you are around me."

"There was that one time."

"Which was?"

"You know, that one time."

"That doesn't answer my question, freckles."

"And, it doesn't need to," he kissed her on the cheek, winning the argument by making her blush, 'It's always fun catching her off guard, it makes her so gitty and adorable.'

Speaking of catching her off guard, Midoriya pulled out his phone taking a picture of the two, "That's another one for the album."

"No fair I was blushing in that one," she playfully complained, but didn't mean a word of a it.

"I'm doing that in some, and as I recall you were to, in our favorite picture," he teased right back.

"Well that's different, I was with this hot guy in that one."

"Oh really," Izuku's expression turning confident, "Is he better looking than me?"

"Oh, you have no idea, he's got these big green eyes that you can just get lost in, messy hair of the same color, and this big heart that can just make you melt!"

"Sounds pretty cool, so is this the dreaded break-up talk?"

"Yes, I'm sorry baby face," Mei let go of his hand putting on a serious face, crossing her arms, "There's someone else, I'm leaving you for Izuku Midoriya."

"Not sure if you are making the right choice, he sounds like a bit of a nerd."

"Well, that's one of his best talents."

"Really now."

"Yeah I sure do love him, so this is the end babe," she shrugged with a cat like grin.

"It was fun, I've already got someone else in mind."

"Oh, who is she?"

"Cute little pink haired number, with a heart of gold," the two stopped at a bench sitting down, "Got this real adorable smile, and when she's talking about her inventions wow, makes my heart soar."

Mei pulled him into an embrace, her arms wrapping around his neck, while Deku's wrapped around her waist. "Don't call me little," giving him a pouty face.

"What are you gonna do about it huh," he played.

"Ah well, I could send 'toast' on you."

"…huh?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you I named the mini robot?"

"Wait you mean the one that tied us up?"

"Yup," smiling proudly. "I named it toast after the time I had toast hanging out of my mouth, on our first date."

"The one that almost got us expelled," he sunk a little bit, his lips quivering.

"As I recall it was more than just that."

"What else did it cause?"

"This," she kissed him on the lips, rubbing through his soft hair with her hand, this always made him tingle a bit as he nearly melted. Hatsume's kisses still made him jelly, and she still loved it, it was like his own rendition of Kaminari's reaction to overcharging his brain.

They broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other's, getting lost in their partners eyes, "Still think I'm little?"

"Hmmmmm, yeah."

"You jerk," she punched him playfully on the arm, as she broke the embrace sitting up right.

"Ouch," he pretended to be hurt, rubbing his arm, then laying back on the bench, raising his arm to go around her, Mei laid her back against his chest, nuzzling her head against it.

"So, sweetie."

"Yeah," he asked.

"When do I get to meet your mom?"

His eyes shot wide, the smile disappearing form his face, being replaced by a gaping shock, 'Oh god, she wants to meet mom,' Midoriya's heart nearly stopped, making a mental note to burn that baby album before she sees it. Inko knew of their relationship, in fact, she was the second person to find out about it after All Might.

* * *

 **Flashback to the night they kissed each other on the cheek.**

All Might and the other faculty were just wrapping up their meeting, the topic of discussion was what to do for the spring cook out for all the students, wanting to give them some more relaxing time after all that they went through.

Nezu would book the park to be exclusive to them, Present Mic would D.J. of course (much to everyone and their ears dismay), Cementoss would create a dance floor, Miss Midnight would cook on the grill with help from Aizawa and All Might (This was particularly difficult to try and convince her to not do the naked apron routine, and even though he wasn't there somewhere in the world Mineta started to cry), and Ectoplasm would provide security by making clones all around the park. He did protest to this but, realized that he looked a little to…scary, so he went with it anyway.

All Might was about to get up from his chair, when he heard his phone vibrate, he took it out and the screen lit up, as well as his face after reading the notification.

-1 text from Izuku Midoriya.

'Oh, wonder what he has to say,' the yellow haired, skeleton like man unlocked his phone, and opened his messenger, seeing the young boy's amazingly touching text sent the former #1 to happy tears on the spot, giving a huge grin.

-A GIRL KISSED ME, AND I KISSED A GIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRLLLLL :)!

"My young Midoriya, is becoming a man," he cried.

All the while Aizawa and Present Mic noticed this, taking one confused glance at him, then shifting their eyes to each other, then back at All Might.

'What in the world,' they thought in unison.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Midoriya household.**

"Oh Janet, you are so beautiful, that my aching soul becomes a blackhole of love lovey loveliness an LOVE!"

"Oh Brad, you have such a thick jaw line and amazing pecks on your 6 pack, it drives me wild so badly that I have been sucked into your love lovey dovey blackhole of loveliness!"

"Kiss me you wild animal!"

Inko was glued to the television, watching a soap opera (which one, well make up a name they are all the same), the living room was covered in tissues, the single mother's eyes were leaking so many tears the couch could've been a makeshift dingy. While watching this, laying on the couch, her cellphone on the lamp table vibrated, she picked it up while also not breaking eye contact with the television, she unlocked it purely through muscle memory, and once the commercial came up she finally looked down, the message made her freeze in place, her eyes shot wide, the tears disappearing, and a smile came to her face.

It read.

-MOM I THINK I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND, AND SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK AND I KISSED HER BACK!

Then, as quick as a bullet, Inko's eyes shot a tidal wave of tears, almost putting the entire place underwater.

"MY LITTLE IZUKU IS GROWING UP," she shouted as the kitchen table floated by due to her tears.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Izuku told them every major event of their relationship, well except the robot baby one for obvious reasons. Both congratulated him, and Inko was planning for all of them to get together for a dinner celebration at one point, which made Izuku both happy and nervous. On one hand, she would get to meet the girl of his dreams, on the other, well, everybody knows the other hand being humiliation, the possibility of all the things she could embarrass him with, causing him to only let out the following-

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Izuku."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Sweetie, you are doing it again."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*burp* excuse me, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

She raised up, placing her hands on his cheeks, giving him a quick peck on lips.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh."

She gave him another peck.

"Uh, mmmmmmmm, ok let's go meet my mom," Izuku smiled warmly, looking like he's lost in a trance, he always loved how she calmed him down.

'Works, like, a charm,' Hatsume thought, reveling in her victory of finally getting to meet his mom, she took his hand leading him off the bench, they started making their way to the exit of the mall.

Before stepping out the doors, Mei's eyes wandered to the fountain a brief sparkle passing through them, "Hey Izuku, lets take a cute picture over by the fountain!"

"Huh," Izuku had little time to respond, as she pulled him over by the fountain quick as a flash, they both sat down at the edge of it, and got into position. Midoriya pulled out his phone, opening the camera function, their faces formed a smile, then Midoriya's eyes shifted over to Mei and vice versa.

"You know, I got a better idea for this one," Midoriya said warmly.

"Well, don't just sit there," she replied with the same warmth.

They kissed.

 ***click***

"Ok now a silly one," Mei cheered.

The two formed their own goofy faces, Midoriya's being a wink with his tongue out index finger pointing at the camera, and Mei's being her cheeks puffing up with her hands on them, and then-

Lightning had struck, followed by thunder, causing the two to jump.

"WOOOOOOOAH," the couple shouted in unison as they fell back into the fountain.

 **SPLASH!**

The only thing not soaked was Midoriya's phone as he dropped it, but not before snapping a picture by accident as they were falling.

* * *

 **The Midoriya household, 30 minutes later.**

 **Ding Dong!**

"Coming," Inko shouted as she paused her terrible soap opera, she made her way to the door, then opened it to a peculiar sight.

Izuku and Mei, soaking wet from head to toe, Mei rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously with her eyes closed and a slight blush, and Midoriya awkwardly smiling with the same blush, giving a tiny little wave.

"Hi mom," Izuku sheepishly muttered out.

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya," Mei giggled, then extended her hand, "My name's Mei Hatsume, I'm Izuku's girlfriend."

"Oh," Inko was, for a moment, shocked by the couple's appearance, but then extended her own hand to shake Mei's.

"Hello sweetie," she greeted her warmly with her own smile, "I'm Inko Midoriya, my little Izuku has told me so much about you!"

"Really," Mei gave a teasing glance at Deku, who was now red in the face completely, "Well, he's told me a lot about you to!"

"I'm so glad you two are here, it just warms my heart," she began to cry tears of joy.

'So that's where he gets it from,' Mei thought laughing internally.

"C-can we come in, we had a small accident at the mall's fountain," Midoriya muttered still very embarrassed.

"Of course you can," she turned back inside, heading toward the bathroom to get some towels for them, "You can tell me all about it."

"Shall we 'little' Izuku," Mei gave him a nudge with her elbow, before entering the apartment, "Guess I'm not the only little one now."

'This is going to be a loooooong visit,' he thought as he entered behind her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Ok so I may have lied a little, this is part of a small story that I will be continuing next chapter, hope you all enjoyed this one, and have a nice day!**

 **Also sorry for misspelling Midoriya's moms name, i have corrected it and I apologize again**


	6. Chapter 6

Dinnertime.

"So, you call your inventions, 'babies'," Inko asked sitting next to Mei on the couch.

"Yeah," the pink haired girl let out enthusiastically, drying her hair with the white towel provided to her, "Its really just a cute little nickname I came up with, they mean so much to me that I call them my little 'babies'. You don't think that's weird, do you?"

"No not at all, I think its adorable. I only ask just to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

"Well, one time I was trying to get a hold of Izuku on the phone, and when he texted me back, he replied with, 'Me and Hatsume are working on some babies.'

The pink haired girl couldn't contain her laughter, she did try her best as to not offended the woman, but the image of her face shooting wide after seeing that was priceless. That was her favorite part of calling her inventions 'babies', the sheer confusion and hilarious look on people's faces.

"*giggle* wow, *giggle* that's pretty funny."

"It nearly gave me a stroke, I freaked a little on him, but he gave me an explanation right away."

The small talk between the ladies kept going on, as Izuku was drying off/hiding out in the bathroom for now. The green haired teen was doing his best to keep calm, his high-strung nature started kicking in at the mere thought of what could happen, all the embarrassing stories she could share, and no tot mention the photos…oh god the photos!

'I need to find that album and hide it now,' he screamed internally, he slowly opened the bathroom door making a quick glance at his two favorite ladies.

"So, how did you two fall into the fountain exactly," the mother asked Mei, neither of them aware of Midoriya sneaking into his mom's room in the background.

"Well, when we were leaving the mall to come here, I spotted the fountain. It looked so pretty and bright, that I just really wanted a picture with it to put in the album."

"An album?"

"Yeah, for Christmas he got me this great little photo album."

"Aww that was sweet of him."

"It really was, it's filled with all of our days spent in the workshop, on dates, and just spending time together."

"Would, you mind if I looked at it sometime?"

"Sure, it's no problem he put a lot of hard work and effort into it."

"I bet he did, once my little Izuku puts his mind to something, nothing can stop him."

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

'WHERE IS THE BABY ALBUM,' Izuku was losing it as he went through drawer after drawer, finding nothing but either cook books, or romance novels with tissue boxes right next to them, 'COME ON IT SHOULDN'T BE THIS HARD TO FIND!'

 **Back in the living room.**

* * *

"Then, the lightning struck from the earlier storm," Mei happily continued the story, "That made us jump while taking our silly faces pic, and then splash! Into the fountain."

"Hehe, my my, it sounds like you two had an eventful day at the mall," Inko smiled, mostly at the adorable thought of her son and his girlfriend just splashing into the small body of water, "Would you care if I saw the pictures you took?"

"Sure, its no big deal," Hatusme completely forgetting the earlier picture of their kiss, "Midoriya should have it on his phone."

"I don't mean to sound nosey," the mother gave Mei a sad look, "It's just that, when Izuku was a kid he didn't have many friends. Whenever we found out he was 'quirkless', not many other kids wanted to play with him anymore, it made me worry there for awhile that my boy wouldn't have many friends growing up."

'Wow,' Hatsume's smiling face turned neutral, not wanting to look sad in front of her but didn't want to seem happy about her boyfriend's previous misery, 'With his cheery and hopeful attitude, it was pretty easy to forget how much he had to go through for so long. I'm so sorry I couldn't have met you sooner Midoriya, but I'm here for you now, and I'm not going anywhere.'

"So, whenever he texted me about having a girlfriend, I was overjoyed," Inko's sunny mood returned as she continued, "I couldn't describe to you how happy I was, that my son had found a little girlfriend, and just how excited he was that he finally had one, you should've seen the text that he sent me about it."

"Do you still have it," the energetic inventor asked perking up.

"Yes, I'm guessing you want to see it," Inko cheerfully took out her phone, the inventors enthusiasm gave her confidence that she was a keeper for her baby boy. The mother unlocked her phone, and scrolled through her messages, once she found it, she presented it to Hatsume.

-MOM I THINK I'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND, AND SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK AND I KISSED HER BACK!

"Awww," Mei giggled a little, the text warming her heart, Izuku's excitement over that night after the workshop just made her light up, 'The big softie.'

"It was so adorable, I think I was about as excited as he was," Inko giving small laugh herself, "I'm glad I got to see you two today, it puts me at ease that my boy found someone nice."

"Thank you mam," the inventor blushed a little at her compliment, "To be honest with you, Izuku was actually the one to win me over."

"Really," the woman's curiosity peaked.

"Yeah, the day where I asked him out for the first time, Izuku walked into my workshop, looking for some repairs for his costume. He seemed pretty down, so I wanted to try and cheer him up by talking to him, he was pretty lonely after a couple of his friends paired up."

"Oh, he never told me about that."

"He probably didn't want to trouble anyone, it was for that reason that it was a little difficult to coax it out of him. I didn't want to seem rude at all, it's just I wasn't used to seeing him like that…it hurt to see him like that.

'My poor boy,' tears welled up a little in the green haired woman's eyes, while Hatsume looked down at the floor.

"He eventually spoke to me about it, he was so worked up over a lot of things that happened recently, and that was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I started comforting him about it talking about my own lonely upbringing, and then he turned it around on me, Izuku started comforting me instead, telling me how much of a service I was doing for everyone, and how I didn't deserve any harsh treatment throughout my life. There wasn't a single hint of dishonesty in his voice, his powerful words, positive attitude, and his extreme kindness hit me, he was so sweet that I just knew I had to try and be with him. Your son means so much to me mam, he makes me feel so calm and peaceful in a way I cannot describe, and if someone were to ask me what the best day of my life was, hands down, it would be when your son walked through my workshop door."

"*snort* *snort*"

Mei looked back over to the woman on the other end couch, tears flowing down her face, and her whole body shaking intensely from pure unfiltered joy.

"Y-y-y-you," the woman could barely speak, her raw emotions shining through with such power, "You are s-s-s-s-such a little sweetheart, M-m-m-mei. I-I-I-I-I'm so glad you are with my son!"

Midoriya had overheard the whole thing, he had found the baby album inside his mother's locked box of important things and was about to hide it. But changed his mind, placing it onto her bed, and walking out into the hallway, seeing the tiny woman hug Hatsume tightly, crying her eyes out.

"Thank you so much for dating my son!"

"I'm…glad…about it…to…Mrs. Midoriya," Mei barely being able to speak, as the hug was cutting off circulation.

"Please dear, just call me Inko!"

"Ok…I'll keep that…in mind, Inko," The girl turned her head to face the hallway, seeing her boyfriend smiling at the pleasant sight, he was giving her a look that said, 'Yeah, she's a hugger.'

Mei retorting with a look, 'Help me.'

"Hey, mom I think I'm dried off now," Midoriya stepped away from the hallway entrance, patting Inko on the shoulder, "Do you need some help making dinner?"

The mother released her grip on the girl, wiping her tears as Hatsume gave a large heave to regain her breath.

"No no, I think I should be fine to make it myself," giving her son a comforting, and reassured look, "Oh, I should go grab my cook book to make something special, I'll be right back!"

Inko turned her back to them, walking to her room but stopped a second to look at them without their knowledge.

"You ok Mei," Midoriya whispered.

"I am now," kissing him on the cheek, causing both of them to blush and grin.

The mother smiled at this, before entering the hallway and into her room.

"Were you actually drying off this entire time," Mei asked, knowing he must've been doing something else.

"Well I was actually-"

"OH MY GOD, IZUKU I FOUND YOUR BABY ALBUM!"

It was then the broccoli haired boy began to regret his decision, Mei gave him a devilish grin while looking at her boyfriend's dead faced expression.

"This should be fun," she whispered teasing him.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Though it was just in Deku's head, many swore they heard the cry of a teen who was about to be humiliated.

* * *

 **2 hours of Midoriya freaking out later.**

Inko was close to finishing up dinner in her kitchen, doing it alone since she insisted, and after an hour of pictures, the two had retreated to Midoriya's old bedroom to watch some tv and play games. Mostly to calm Deku down, since after they got to the bath in the sink pictures, he nearly threw himself out the window, Mei wasn't cruel enough to tease him about it, but found it hard to let out mini giggles at each adorable photo.

'Ok, give it another 15 or so minutes, and it'll be done,' Inko thought as she untied her apron, hanging it on a rack, 'Better go tell them.'

Inko made her way to her son's door, giving it a small knock, and opening the door, the sight made her eyes widen a little, but transitioned into a more relaxed look, with a smile. It was Izuku and Mei, laying on top of the bed above of the covers, napping, Mei laying on Izuku's chest right under his chin and holding his hand, and the two wearing peaceful, content smiles.

'My little Izuku,' the green haired mother thought, 'I hope you two stay together for a long time."

 **KNOCK KNOCK!**

Quick as bullet, Inko shot to the door trying to prevent the break up of the peaceful moment the two were having. She quickly and quietly opened the door, to the sight of the former #1 hero dressed up in his usual teaching suit.

"Hello, mam," All Might greeted giving her a wave, "I stopped by to see young Midoriya, he invited me to dinner and texted me earlier about possibly needing some counseling, something about baby pic-"

"Shhhhhhh," she whispered while hodling her index finger to her mouth.

All Might was confused but didn't have time to ponder, as the small woman motioned him inside, he entered, and she led him to Izuku's bedroom, the sight of the two made him smile as well.

'Young Midoriya,' All Might thought with warmth and pride.

The two looked at them for another minute or so before retreating from the doorway, closing it to give the two their privacy.

"So, what's for dinner," All Might asked casually.

"Shhhhhh," Inko pushed her finger to her lips again.

* * *

 **Back in the bedroom.**

"So, do you think we should get up to go to dinner," Mei asked still laying on Deku.

"Nah, I like staying this way until she wakes us up," Midoriya replied.

"Sounds good to me," Mei re positioned herself to lay on the pillow facing her boyfriend.

Midoriya turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her, her face nuzzling under his chin again, while he rested his face against her head. They kissed softly, before resting again, in a moment of pure bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Red Bull gives you wings!

Most people's favorite things to do on a Saturday afternoon normally involve spending free time with friends, playing some video games, seeing a movie, or just relaxing at home after a long stressful week.

However, those liberations on such a day were not granted for our favorite man in black, he was currently sitting in his vacant classroom at his desk, grading his little demon's test from yesterday.

'Pass, pass, pass, barely pass, fail, pass, fail, pass, fail, f-…there is nothing on this one-ohhhh Mineta, double fail, pass, fail, middle of the road so I guess a barely pass, ok really Kaminari. Look I get it you are a lightning guy, but I swear if you mark your answers with a bolt one more time, I'll make you overcharge yourself every day in training for the next week…or maybe he shorted out before the test and that's why he marks them like that. Wait, why would he do that before a test-oh right Bakugo.'

 _ **ZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ**_

Aizawa pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

 _ ***Click***_

"Hello."

"Hey Eraser."

"What do you need Power Loader, is it an emergency."

"That was rather rude of you."

"If you had to grade my students test, you'd be singing a different tune."

"But you know I have an awful singing voice."

"That's not-what does that-ok, look is it an emergency?"

"Kind of."

"You can't have a half an emergency Power."

"But you can rank emergencies by the danger level."

"Ok, let me rephrase that, is this a code: Red, Blue, Yellow, Mineta, Bakugo, Midnight, or god forbid a Nezu?"

"No, no, nope, no but when did the grape get a emergency code?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Ill take your word for it, continuing on, no code Bakugo, I really hope Midnight has clothes on."

"Hence a code Mineta was born."

"Oh lord."

"Yup."

"Either way a no to all codes."

"Then why call me?"

"Because you are the only one who can help at the moment."

"In what way, and please just tell me the problem."

"Well you know my protégé correct."

"Yes, the crazy one."

"Well she has been inventing all day."

"And that is wrong?"

"Well no, it's just she's been creating new things a mile a minute since she got here this morning."

"I'll direct you to my previous question."

"Ok, let me put it this way, she needs to go to her dorm and get some sleep."

"Its just the afternoon, why does she need to sleep now?"

"She hasn't slept in the past 2 days."

"2 days?!"

"2 days."

"How is she even still awake Power?"

"A small crate of Red Bull."

"And you mean to tell me her heart hasn't stopped."

"Well she's smart enough to space them out, but this is still quite concerning."

"How do you want me to help, drag her out with my scarf?"

"No, that's the last resort."

"Then what?"

"I need you to get her green boy toy."

"…"

"Eraser?"

"Why didn't you just call him?"

"I don't have his number."

"Why don't you?"

"Never asked."

Eraserhead collapsed his face into his free hand in frustration.

"Ok, so why don't you ask Hatsume for her phone, and call him that way."

"I tried that, but she's unapproachable at the moment."

"That's a ridiculous reason."

"Oh really," Power Loader held the phone out in the direction of his student, she was sitting at the work table surrounded by the various babies she has created today, the pile resembling a junk mountain. Her eyes had bags under them, and her expression was as joyful as it normally is, the only time she paused was to take a sip from the energy drink next to her.

Power Loader still held out the phone to convey his point, and went to reach for the drink, once he got close enough to possibly snatch it. Hatsume growled, and not even an ordinary growl, this resembled that of a wild animal, Power Loader snapped back away from the pink nightmare as she returned her focus to her babies.

"You get it now?"

"…"

"Eraser?"

"Are you sure her quirk isn't part tiger?"

"Call the boy Eraser."

"Ok, hang on."

* * *

 **Outside the Class 1-A dorms, 15 Minutes earlier.**

Midoriya had just gotten done with his daily exercise and was entering the doorway to the class 1-A dorms, he had figured it'd be the perfect day for exercise since the weather was so nice and with Hatsume being busy he really didn't have anything to do today.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead giving a small sigh, he then took out one of his signature notebooks and a pen from his backpack and checked off his list for daily exercises.

"Alright, seems like I'm done for today, thank goodness, now let's see," he pressed the elevator button, as he waited, he wondered what else he could do today, biting on his pen as he wondered.

"I could always call Hatsume and help her with 'babies', nah she's really busy," sighing in disappointment as he entered the elevator, and hit the button for his floor, "I could see what All Might is doing, wait no he usually does interviews today, Mirio, I think he's working out, Uraraka, no she's out meeting Iida's brother and mom."

Deku didn't have to wonder long, as once he entered the common space on his floor, he saw Shoto Todoroki flipping through channels on the tv, but stopped to look towards Midoriya's direction, curious as to who was coming out of the elevator.

"Oh, hey Midoriya," Todoroki greeted, "Your exercise go well?"

"Hey Todoroki," Deku greeted back as he approached the couch, "Yeah just got done for the day, what are you watching?"

"Nothing really, just flipping through, wanna join?"

"Sure, just let me shower real quick, I'll be right back," Izuku then made his way to the bathrooms, and after about 13 minutes came back to his bored friend, "Found anything yet?"

"Nope."

 _ ***Click***_

"You've just won a new car!"

 _ ***Click***_

"Now Mrs. Johnson this is what you can do with your goat."

 _ ***Click***_

"Jerry, I never knew you were my aunt's uncle's fifth cousins' father twice double chocolatey remove-

 _ ***Click***_

"Next time on EFG's the chattering alive people."

* _ **Click***_

 _ **I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE I AM HERE**_

Todoroki diverted his attention to Midoriya, normally this would embarrass him but Todoroki wasn't the mocking type by any means. Izuku pulled out his phone, and a picture of Aizawa in a sleeping bag with a very annoyed expression flashed on the screen.

"Mr. Aizawa," Midoriya was certainly surprised that his teacher would call him.

"Maybe an emergency," Shoto suggested, Midoriya shrugged his shoulders, then pressed on his phone.

 _ ***Click***_

"Hey Mr. Aizawa," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Midoriya, are you busy at the moment?"

"No, I just got done with my daily workout and was watching some tv, I was about to head over to the support course lab. Is something wrong, does Eri need my help, is there another villain operation, oh no…did Mineta make another hole again?"

Todoroki shuddered, remembering that horrible day and all that surrounded it.

"No, no, and as far as I can tell," Aizawa looked under Momo's desk chair, "No, I'll just cut to the chase, have you talked to Hatsume at all today?"

"Well yeah, but she talked too fast for me to understand what she was saying, IS SHE OK!?"

Todoroki jumped in surprise but steeled himself for any action that he may need to assist in, and the man in black reeled back from the phone, the screaming nervous teen's voice left a ringing in his ear that felt all too familiar to a certain pro-hero he knew.

"No, no, calm down Midoriya, she is fine…as far as I can tell."

A loud sigh of relief came from the One for All user, the tears that nearly flooded the room ceased, and his heart stopped racing as he deactivated Full Cowling.

"Oh, thank goodness," Izuku sighed in relief as he slumped back on the couch clutching his heart, and wiping the tears from his eyes with his arm. Todoroki, though relieved that his friends love was unharmed, was still bored that he had nothing to do, then he once again began flipping through the channels again.

"But there is something wrong that I do need your help with," Aizawa continued.

"What is it," Izuku asked.

"Well she-"

"She's drinking Red Bull again isn't she?"

'That saves me the work of explaining,' Aizawa thought, "Yup."

"Working non-stop on 'babies'?"

"Yup."

"Power Loader called?"

"Yup."

"I'll be right over," the young man stood up from the couch heading to his room.

"I will let Power Loader know."

"Before you hang up, I need you to do one thing for me, if you don't mind that is Mr. Aizawa."

"…*sigh*…what is it?"

* * *

 **20 minutes later…**

 **At U.A. High School**

"Listen Hatsume," Power Loader calmly spoke, "I'm just asking you to take a break for a few hours, you need to get some sleep, take a shower, and for the love of all that is good, eat something."

"Sleep is for the weak Loader all I need to do is keep my mind on my work and i'll become the greatest genius who ever lived the only thing I need is 20 more cans of Red Bull and I am all set!"

The caffeine filled inventor's word just meshed together, making her completely inaudible to the yellow helmet man. The cans of Red Bull surrounded her feet, and covered the floor of the support course lab.

"Could at least dial it back on the drinks, this isn't healthy at all."

"I know that's exactly why i've been alternating with coffee every hour or twelve."

"…Midoriya…where are you?"

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Mr. Power Loader, it's me Izuku."

The teacher went over and unlocked the door for his silver bullet, "My boy, you couldn't have arrived sooner."

"I've heard, I came as fast as I-holy sugar rush!"

"I know, said the same thing when I got here about an hour ago."

"I know she wasn't getting much sleep but, this!"

"Truth be told I have no idea how she's still alive."

"Well at least she is."

"Midoriya," Power Loader placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "You are the only one I know, that can calm the coffee bean over there."

"I hope I can," a worried expression washed over the young man's face, as his eyes shifted from the hero to his love.

"I know you can, I believe you in my boy, now go get her," the pro patted the boy on the back with confidence, then stood back up, "You can do it!"

"Ok, I will," Izuku's face turned determined and confident as he gave him a nod.

"Only one condition though."

"What?"

"No making out again, like you did after that incident with that robot baby thing."

"Sure," and then it hit the lad, and on que his face flustered pure red, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wait, y-y-y-y-you know about th-that?"

"Yup, Aizawa told me after you he got you two out of the shop, normally I'd have banned you both, but after I saw what the robot baby did to Eraser, I let it go."

"W-why?"

"The look on his face after it ruined his hair was priceless," then he leaned toward Izuku, covering a side of his mouth before he whispered to him, "plus uh, between you and me, you two are super adorable,"

"O-o-o-oh, w-w-w-w-well thank you Mr. P-Power Loader," the young man nervously smiled, "W-well *gulp* better get to it!"

Izuku approached her slowly, he knew how she could get once she drank energy drinks, but this was a whole new level of determination for her craft, and it. Was. Scary.

He had finally reached her.

"H-hey baby," he placed his hand on her shoulders and leaned down to get an eye on what she was working on, his heart warmed at the sight of her once again using the special goggles he got for her, and even though her desk was cluttered all over with cans and inventions, the area where she had placed a framed picture of them at the malls fountain remained untouched..

"Hey sweetie," in the blink of an eye she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to become putty, but he quickly snapped back to reality…but not before kissing her back smiling.

"Look, I know you love working on your babies and all."

"Best thing in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but maaaaybe you should take a break, you have been working non-stop for the past five days or so."

"Nope sorry sweetheart but I've been on a roll and I can't stop now that and im on my 30th can of Red Bull!"

'30th, oh man she really is overdoing it,' Izuku thought, very much worried about her health, "C-come on Mei, please just take a break, for me."

The genius paused for a moment, he sounded genuinely upset that she had been going non-stop for so long. Hatsume certainly didn't want to upset him, but her habit wasn't easily killed, making her appear to physically and mentally struggle.

'Maybe I should stop, with these two straight days of work I should be good for a while. But my "babies" need my talent and craft, no, bad Hatsume you're scaring Izuku, but my "babies" no Izuku, babies, Izuku, babies, Izu-'

Though her mental struggle kept going back and forth, it was now Izuku's turn to make his partner turn into putty in his hands. He wrapped his arms around her head both hugging and cradling it, then he whispered softly "Come on baby, for your favorite hero," he sealed the deal by kissing her forehead, it worked like a charm as she was lovestruck.

"Ooooh kay, I'll stoooop sweetie," a light blush formed on her face, her body became wobbly, and her mouth made a warm and happy smile, Deku then released her head, and put his arms on her shoulders, Mei then turned her head toward the teacher.

"Heeeeeeeey Mr. Power Loader, I think I'm done for today, can I go?"

"Yes Hatsume, yes you certainly can," Power Loader gave her a thumbs up, while grabbing her backpack, and then handed it to her, then giving Izuku a proud and thankful nod.

Izuku met this with his own grateful nod, just happy that he got to help a pro-hero, and his favorite gear head.

"Hey baby," Izuku said calmly as he returned his eyes to Mei.

"Yeeees sweetie," Hatsume, still in her daze, looked at her cutie.

"You tired?"

"No, not really, just reeeeeeaally happy."

"Thought so, do you want to get some sleep?"

"Ahhhh, I don't need it, I can do aaanythin-yeah I want to sleep."

"Good thing I prepared for that," Izuku turned his attention toward the door, "Hey you can come in now!"

"Alright then," an old friend of Deku's walked through the door, it was Hitoshi Shinso, considering how much caffeine he knew was flowing through her body, Izuku made a plan to give the love of his life some release, "This your pink nightmare?"

"H-hey, I know you," Hatsume spoke, "You're that creepy looking guy from the festival."

"I'll just ignore that, and say yes," Shinso replied in his normal 'Aizawa-like' tone, "You know you owe for this right Midoriya?"

"Yeah I know," the teen giving his purple haired friend both a smile and a nod.

"What is he gonna do baby," Mei asked with a look of confusion.

"His quirk allows him to mind control people he speaks to, and since the amount of caffeine is running through your veins won't run out for a while, I thought I'd get Shinso to help you out, if you are ok with that."

"Not normally, but, if you trust him so do I."

"Thanks Mei, alright Shinso go ahead."

"Hey Pinkie," Shinso replied.

"Yeah," then in an instant, Mei's eyes dilated and her mouth gaped open, now being put under Shinso's quirk.

"Now go to sleep for-wait, how long do you want her to sleep," the bored teen asked, to which he was met with confused silence by the other two in the room.

"She was awake two straight days right Power Loader," Deku asked.

"Yeah, so I guess maybe two days," Power Loader replied.

"Wait wouldn't that throw off her sleep schedule," Shinso asked, as drool began to come out of Mei's mouth going unnoticed by the 3.

"You got a point there, so maybe just one night's rest," Midoriya suggested, "But the caffeine might still be in her system."

"Maybe, maybe not, we could always take her to Recovery Girl," Power Loader went on, "She should be able to figure it out."

"I'm pretty sure she's in her yoga class today," Shinso informed as the two looked dead at him, Hatsume's drooling still continuing.

"Ok, now I have a million question," Power Loader said confused.

"Don't ask how I know that, or why I know that," the purple eyed teen replied.

"That was actually the last on my list Shinso," the pro hero still confused.

"What was your first," Shinso asked.

"Guys," Midoriya interrupted.

"What," the two asked in unison, directing their attention to Deku.

"My girlfriend is about to flood the workshop," Midoriya informed as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the drool off her face, despite the fact that it was still coming out of her mouth.

"Ok, stop drooling," Shinso ordered, as Hatsume sucked the drool back into her mouth impressing the 3 in the room, "Alright enough filler, Pinkie, sleep for the next," Shinso looked at his phone for the time, "Sleep for the next ten hours."

Mei's eyes shut, her head and back fell to the back of the chair, and began snoring with a smile on her face, seeming relieved that she had finally been given some rest. Power Loader and Izuku gave a sigh of relief, their stress being handled at last, more so Power Loaders for obvious reasons.

"Thank you Shinso," Power Loader placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't mention it, Aizawa promised me something as a reward for it," he coldly replied, but gave a devilish grin.

"What did he promise you," Izuku asked.

"Secret."

"Either way, you can head out Shinso, Midoriya and I can handle the rest," once the pro-hero said that Shinso was gone, giving the two a wave before he exited from their sights, the silence being broken by-

"*snoooore* babies babies babies babies *snooooore*," the adorable girl's snore made the 2 chuckle.

 **5 Minutes Later…**

The pro and the teen stood outside the lab, Power Loader locking it up, while Midoriya was holding Mei bridal style, her head nuzzling against his chest, as her comfortability ceased her snoring.

"She's always so cute when she gets like this," Midoriya smiled warmly at the sight of her.

"Ok, save the lovey dovey, we gotta get going," the older man having locked the door turned to face the teens, "I'll get her back to her dorm, you can go on ahead back to your room Midoriya."

"Oh, well, ummm."

"Let me guess…"

"It's correct Mr. Power Loader," a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Allllright, you can carry her there," the pro sighed as he headed off the direction of the exit, Midoriya smiled and whispered an excited 'yes' then began following the teacher from behind, that way he could give Mei a small kiss on the forehead, causing the girl to rub her head against him once more.

'I swear these two are gonna kill me with cuteness,' the teacher thought, knowing what had just happened, but allowed it with a small grin, simply happy that the two were at peace.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Aizawa's classroom…**

The man in black had finally wrapped up grading tests, and was about to leave-

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Come in."

"Hey Aizawa, I helped Power Loader and the love birds, sooooooo."

"…Alright you earned it," Aizawa reached under the desk, and pulled out a purple sleeping bag (yes really) and tossed it at his protégé, who caught it with a smile on his face, before walking off, leaving the mentor to let out a side grin, and a chuckle.

"Chip off the old block."

* * *

 **Wow, this one was looooooooong, I apologize for those who didn't exactly like that, but I've been through so many drafts on this one, and I just really wanted to get it out for you guys, who I am eternally grateful for because absolutely WOW 100+ followers and nearly 80 favorites, this has honestly been so fun and touching for me as I write my stories and i'm so glad you all have been patient with my small hiatus (btw I promise i'll never leave something on a HUGE cliffhanger then go on a hiatus or quit, I won't do that to you guys), I really hope you guys enjoyed this one.**

 **I'm sorry that Todoroki felt a bit like an afterthought, I just wanted to include more characters in this story, but not too much that the romance gets bogged down, I dont know when i will get to the next chapter, but good news it will be a date chapter so you all can look forward to that.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I cannot thank you all enough.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Too Cute for Comfort.

It was a calm, and quiet day.

The streets weren't flooded with pedestrians or any kind of crime or natural disaster and not a single police or ambulance siren going off. It was as if the world decided to be less chaotic today, so with the amount of paperwork and grading the teachers had to do today, they decided to let off the students earlier than normal, in their eyes they earned it after being so productive.

With that we pick up with a cheerful Mei Hatsume, who was currently strolling toward the class 1-A dorms, with the teachers being so generous both her and Midoriya decided to spend the day together. It had unfortunately been a while since the two had an opportunity to go out together, the reason for this being how often Mei was busy with her inventions, and Midoriya with hero work and taking care of Eri on again and off again, per his own request having not seen the tyke in what felt like forever, this did not bother them though, as they would always take small moments and opportunities to see the other.

One sweet occasion being when Midoriya was slightly injured during an exercise one day, and he requested Hatsume be there for comfort, if not for Recovery Girl's sweet side, this would not have happened as it was literally only a sore on his back, but the teen had played this off as much worse than it actually was; all in effort just to see her happy go lucky face even once.

'God he's such a sweetheart,' Mei thought smiling, as she entered the front door of the dorms, and waited for the elevator, anxious to go up to see him, she didn't mind ever seeing his dorm mates hanging out in their floor's common area, none of the boys minded seeing her as, despite some teasing, they were happy that Deku was happy, plus the first day she had ever come over she tasered Mineta after he tried to leap at her. This giving them all a good laugh, and proving herself in most of their eyes (except Bakugo), although Iida needed some further convincing (even though Hatsume did apologize to him) considering his previous encounters with the hyper girl, but eventually let up at the request of obviously Midoriya, and surprisingly Uraraka her seeing just how at ease the green bean was around the inventor.

Although Mei had at first harbored some resentment at first for Uraraka, since she broke Midoriya's heart, she had come around after seeing her convince Iida, and the realization that if she didn't choose Tenya, none of this would've happened, so she kinda owed her. Speaking of plot, now the elevator opens!

* **Ding***

Hatsume exited the elevator, to the sight of Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Todoroki on the couch, playing a party game on the tv.

"Hey Hatsume," they said in unison, not diverting their eyes from the screen.

 **(Author: if you've played one of them you would understand)**

"Hey guys," she greeted back cheerfully, "Who is winning so far?"

"Todoroki," three of them grumbled in unison.

"Again," Kirishima added.

"What, I played this a lot with my sister," Todoroki replied calmly.

"You played or dominated," Kaminari shot him a look.

"Dominated, I mostly lost to her. If you want, I could call her to come over and play," Shoto suggested.

"NO," the three on the couch cried, fearing the Todoroki bloodline now more than ever.

"Your loss, she's a great challenge," Todoroki continued.

"I don't want a challenge, I want my coins back," Mina groaned, tears in her eyes.

Mei quietly chuckled at this, she always loved getting to see what class 1-A was up to, the goofballs always having something going on, and that made them interesting. But she was here for a single one, so she left them in their game and walked over to Izuku's door.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Who is it," Midoriya asked behind the door.

"Housekeeping," she replied playfully.

"But we don't have a house keeper."

"I'm new."

"Oh, nice to meet you then, just let me organize my room a bit."

"That's my job though."

"…Oh right," he opened the door smiling, "Well I don't want my girlfriend thinking I'm a mess."

"Says the one dating the mess capital of the world."

"Oh, you know her then, man I feel sorry for you cleaning her room," he giggled.

"Oh shut it," she lightly punched him, before kissing him on the cheek, leaving him with a quivering smile.

"Can you two please be cute somewhere else, you're giving me diabetes," Kaminari complained.

"I believe it's called jealousy," Mina fired at him with a sly grin, causing Kirishima to burst out laughing, and Kaminari just sitting there complaing.

Midoriya and Mei joined Kirishima's laughter, Mina's burns were always a highlight of her being included in anything.

"You ready," Mei asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

"K, let's go," she grinned as she took his hand.

With that the two made their way to the exit of the floor, the sounds of the now three losers screaming in defeat playing them out. The last thing they heard was Todoroki asking-

"So, you guys wanna play Monopoly next?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **1 Hour Later…**

The two were walking down the less than busy street, Mei holding Midoriya's arm, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, and Izuku resting his head on hers.

"Hey Izuku."

"Yeah Mei?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"W-*giggle*-why uh, does your mask have bunny ears?"

"Huh?"

"Your mask, it has bunny ears, why is that?"

"Oh well uh."

"I'm not making fun of you for it, I was just curious."

"Well uh," he blushed, and his lips quivered nervously, "Y-you know how I'm a big fan of All Might?"

"Understatement but yes."

"Well I uh, d-did it because it…looked like his bangs."

"Oh that's so cool!"

"Y-you really think so," he perked up at the compliment.

"Yes, I do, it isn't wrong to appreciate your idol, plus if I'm going to be honest, you look super adorable with them on."

"But still cool right?"

"Oh yes of course…Mighty Man," she giggled.

"…I thought we would never speak of that," he replied embarrassed.

"Oh come on, you were so cute in your little All Might costume."

"So cute that you laughed at it for five whole minutes."

"Hey, you were the one who didn't hide it well enough, you were begging for it," she teased.

"I got distracted."

"By what?"

"You, and what you said," he warmed up again, happily relieving that memory, the mention of this made Mei blush but kept a warm grin at the same time.

"You heard all that huh?"

"Every word," he whispered followed by kissing the top of her head.

"Glad to hear, so anything on the agenda for today?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oooooh, I love it when you surprise me."

"I think you'll like this one more than the last one."

"I don't know, it's hard to top the photo album."

"Oh, I bet you will. Look." Midoriya stopped walking, Mei opened her eyes to the sight of something she always loved: a tool shop, but this one was clearly new, looking just recently opened and it was in fact the truth since the last one went out of business a few months ago, Mei's eyes then glowed so much that they could become suns, as she left her boyfriend's side to walk forward.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god," her body jumped up and down akin to what a child would do if they were outside a toy store, "I thought they weren't opening for another week?!"

"They weren't, so I decided to help out after school to set the place up quicker, I did it for free but I did make a tiny request that you would be the first inside, thought you would probably enjoy that," he smiled at her absolutely ecstatic state, reminded him of anytime he would meet a hero on duty that was famous. His thought was interrupted, as quick as a bullet Mei jumped on him hugging him tightly and kissing him all over his face.

"You are the best," she squeaked.

Midoriya didn't reply, he just looked into her eyes lovingly, and kissed her back, only breaking it after he realized how badly she wanted to rush into the store.

"Go nuts babe."

"YOU BET!"

With that she rushed inside, Izuku stood there for a bit still smiling.

'She's so adorable when she gets like this, it might take a lot of jumping through hoops, but its always worth it to see her-wait…I just let Hatsume loose in a tool shop…oh no.'

* * *

 **5 Hours Later…Yes, 5 Hours Later.**

Midoriya was now holding back his love, dragging her out of the shop, still being starry eyed but flailing her arms and legs, desperately wanting to go back.

"Please please please please please just ten more minutes, I've got the rush of a lifetime, I need that wrench, come on baby I neeeeed it, I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry dear," he said clearly struggling, "I can't if I let you *grunt* back in you'll *grunt* drive them out of business."

"What's wrong with that there's so much greatness that it can't be contained!"

"They just opened!"

"I don't care it's so beautiful!"

'Oh boy, she's gone nuts, last time she got like this, I had to get a tow truck to get her out of a shop!'

 **(Author: Don't ask.)**

'I need to find a way to get her out of her daze,' Izuku thought, his brain scrambling for a way to calm her down, scanning the area, before realizing what was close by, "Hey Mei!"

"Yes sweetie?!"

"There's a milkshake place near here."

"So!?'

Now for the killing blow.

"They have chocolate."

She stopped on a dime.

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, chocolate."

"…Take me."

"With pleasure," he flipped her from his more restrained holding position and carried her bridal style across the street and toward the chocolate, every once and a while Deku had to turn her head away from the shop before she ripped his arm off trying to get there.

They exited the milkshake place shortly after getting there, Izuku wasn't really in the mood for a shake, so he decided to shell out the extra cash to get her the biggest chocolate shake that he could. One that she was currently sipping on, with such great force that she could be mistaken for a tornado, the two were now walking side by side, since they were a little flustered with doing open romantic acts in public, more specifically Izuku, so they decided to go to a more private-ish place.

Midoriya had bought a hammock while Mei was losing her mind inside the shop, and with the warm weather having taken over, he thought it'd be a good idea to get one for him and Mei to enjoy the beauty of the outside during the spring, something Hatsume previously didn't get to enjoy that much because, to put it simply she loved her 'babies' more than anything.

The two had eventually made it back to the dorm's, and went to the courtyard, Deku set up the hammock after a few minutes of difficulties.

Now the two lay together, looking up at the sky.

"I gotta say, this has been the best day I've had all week," Mei smiled while somehow still having enough milkshake left.

"I'm glad to hear that," Midoriya smiled back, a small chuckle escaping his lips at the sight of her gorging down the treat.

"I'm surprised you were able to set it all up."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, you know, with your absolutely aching back problems," she teased replicating his act of back pain and mimicking his voice, "Oh Recovery Girl, please I may not make it, I need to tell my girlfriend I looooove her!"

"Hey, I do not sound like that," he indulged her, while trying to resist the large laugh he was suppressing.

"Yes, you do."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well if you really think that…"

"…Noooooo."

"Then I guess I'll have to…"

"Izuku don't you dear."

"Dooooo."

"I will make your soles explode!"

"…Oh, ok."

"Good," she sighed in relief, "For a second there I thought you were about to tickl-"

"Worth it," he yelled as he preceeded to tickle her.

"AH NO IZUZKU *GIGGLE* S-T-TOP- *GIGGLE* *GIGGLE* *SNORT* I SWEAR I'M GONNA PEE!"

"Who has aching back problems?!"

"HAHAHAHA STILL *SNORT* YOU HAHAHAHAH YOU B-B-BIG HAHAHAAHA DORK!"

"Oh, so I'm a dork now?"

"Y-Y-HAHAH-YES YOU ARE, MIGHTY MAN *SNORT*!"

"Oh, now you've done it!"

Though the laughing was prominent, the real comedy was the two failing to notice the fact that Tokoyami was sitting on a nearby bench.

Alone.

Eating an ice cream.

Feeling suuuuuuuuper awkward, before leaving.

The tickling continued for a little while longer, before the two just collapsed tired out of their minds, taking a breather, before eventually colliding into a soft kiss, then they just laid there in silence, holding each other lovingly.

…

…

…..

Then-

"So, when can we go back to the shop?"

Midoriya let a small, worried "meep!" as he went wide-eyed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow...I cannot tell you both how fun, and heartwarming this was to write for guys, the amount of support I've gotten for this has truly changed my life, I mean wow 90...90 favorites at the time that I am writing this, thank all of you, and next chapter will be released whenever I can finish it, I hope you all still love this story as much as I do, and I am happy to bring happiness to this many people and gain more experience in my passion for writing. These stories have helped me through dark times, and has given me so much more confidence in myself than I have ever had.**

 **I have you all to thank and my fiance.**

 **I'm grateful to you all, I hope your days are happy and filled with the greatest of things.**

 **Signing out.**


End file.
